Fire and Ice
by SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid
Summary: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL: Maka, one of the nine Guardians has the power to protect Death City from her childhood foe Jack Frost. She has always lived to protect the wall that casts off the city from humanity, becoming an outcast herself. But when Frost gains new power from a new enemy who has a grudge against the city Maka must put all her power into protecting the wall. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Maka, have there been any signs of the enemy yet?"

The ash blonde shook her head, watching the snow covered rooftops in the distance. "Don't worry Kid, if he comes I can keep him at bay."

"OK, just make sure he doesn't get passed-"

"-the wall, I know!" She finished the sentence herself with a grumble. "If he gets passed then all of Death City will be in peril."

"Right, so keep watch." He nodded, turning away. His jet black hair blended in with the darkness, making the three white lines the only visible parts on his head. "If Christmas is ruined then we're doomed."

"I know this stuff, Kid. I'm the guardian of Death City, so this is not your concern." She sighed, ruffling her hair.

"Yes it is. I am in charge of you and the other guardians around this part, so it's more of a concern to me than you." He said.

"You don't need to remind me." She pulled up the hood of her red cloak, looking back to her friend.

"You're also my concern so be careful."

Maka laughed, stroking the nose of her reindeer. "You're such a worry wart," she poked his cheek.

Kid's golden eyes hardened and he looked at her with concern. "Maka, you are my childhood friend. So of course I'm worried about you."

"The enemy isn't even that strong. I can take him," she snickered from beneath her hood.

"Fine." The boy sighed, looking at the white reindeer that stood beside her. "I would send her on a circuit if I were you," he nodded to himself before walking away. "Send me an update later." His form disappeared into the darkness.

"Go on, Blair." Maka patted the reindeer's head, running her fingers through her fur. "You should do what Kid said, you might be able to see the enemy from high above."

The reindeer nodded her head, setting off into the night sky. Her body basked beneath the shining stars that showered the sky as her magic legs kept her in flight, allowing her to fly.

"You and I are alike, Blair. We are both outcasts." Maka whispered, her breath freezing in the cold. "We are different."

"Oh, we are also different." A figure said, coming into view.

"You've finally shown your face." Maka said, turning to face him. Her cloak fluttered in the wind, wrapping around her slender legs.

"Hello Guardian." He smirked. "Or should I say, Vixen."

"How do you know of my guardian name, Jack Frost?" She growled, placing her hand on her thigh. A thin red belt sat around her leg, holding her weapon, a simple palm-sized steel pipe.

"A simple steel pipe won't hurt me, Vixen." The snow-haired boy grinned showing off his shark-like teeth.

"You know exactly what this is, Frost." Maka laughed, pulling it from her thigh. With a simple flick of the wrist, the steel pipe extended and a red scythe with black triangles shot out from the top. She twisted the scythe around her fingers in quick motions before slinging it over her shoulder, standing in her battle stance.

"I was just teasing you." His crimson eyes shone, focusing on the wall behind her.

"You shall not pass," she declared, her pigtails blowing in the wind.

"That is not _cool_ of you to say," he breathed, turning the hot air to icicles. "I will freeze you and your pesky little city."

"Not if I can stop you," she growled, noticing the small speck of white in the sky. "Blair!" She called to her white reindeer who flew down to her, raising her grand head.

On her antlers sat many baubles with different designs, each of them containing their own special magic. Maka grabbed the snowflake bauble and threw it at Frost, hitting the ground by his feet. The ice magic from within the bauble began to freeze his feet, keeping him down.

"Vixen, you know ice is my speciality." He turned his hands over as a glow of blue outlined his palms. The ice melted back into the snow, making the bauble useless.

"I had forgotten about your ability to wield ice." Maka replied, raising her scythe. "You will not cross this wall!" She charged at the boy called Jack Frost, bringing her weapon down.

It collided with an ice sculptured sword, throwing her back. Maka landed firmly on her feet, reaching for Blair.

The reindeer shook her head, causing the baubles to rattle against each other as she dug her hoof into the snow. She ran towards the white-haired boy as Maka jumped onto her back, standing with her scythe raised high.

Jack Frost raised his hands, clenching them into a fist before releasing them; shooting hundreds of icicles at the pair. Maka swung her scythe back and forth in quick motions, blocking the icicles that threatened to harm them.

"Blair!" She yelled as she leapt towards the boy. The reindeer veered back, protecting the wall while Maka fought with Frost.

"Your reindeer can't stop me from crossing that wall!" He dodged her attack, running towards the wall with his arms behind his back.

Blair blocked his way with her body, trying to give Maka enough time to catch up. But Jack Frost had other ideas. Using his foot, he kicked up a good amount of snow before freezing it with his magic, sending the ice spears towards the white reindeer.

She tried to dodge them, using her back legs to kick a few of them away. One of them hit her in the thigh as she let out a pained cry, falling to the ground.

"B-Blair!" Maka yelled, running faster. She threw her scythe at the boy, stopping him in his tracks. She ripped off the rosary from around her neck, letting her powers fly free.

Small balls of fire lit up her palms as she moved her arm in a half circle motion, sending a wall of fire across the snow. The boy stopped in his tracks, trying to jump over the flames.

Maka commanded the fire, raising the flames to stop him from doing so. She swung her scythe across his back, slashing through his clothing and skin.

His crimson blood stained the snow, running down his back. He staggered over, throwing his ice sword at Maka before retreating. The sword didn't even reach her and shattered to the ground instead, sinking into the snow.

Maka waited for his form to disappear into the darkness before running over to her friend, Blair. She collapsed next to the animal, melting the ice spear with her fire.

"Blair, you're bleeding." She cried, running her shaking hands over the cut. "H-Healing bauble, do you have one?" She asked the reindeer, searching through the baubles on her antlers.

A plain white bauble with a small red cross sat near the bottom of Blair's left antler which Maka pulled off quickly, opening it.

She dug her fingers into the lotion and rubbed it over her wound, healing it with magic almost instantly.

Blair wagged her stumped tail, climbing to her feet to show Maka that she was better.

The ash blonde sighed in relief, using her friend as leverage to stand. They took their posts in front of the wall once again, keeping an eye out for any unwanted visitors.

* * *

Jack Frost ran through the snow until he got a good distance from Vixen before collapsing into the snow. His back was bleeding heavily, weakening his magic and physical strength.

He lay there in the snow for a while, hearing the faint sound of crunching snow.

"Jack Frost," a woman said.

He ignored her, not wanting to answer.

"Fine," she sighed. "If you won't answer to your fake name then maybe you'll listen to your real one, Soul Eater Evans."

Now this got his attention.

"How do you know my name, snake witch?" Jack Frost, also know as Soul asked her, raising his head from the snow. A black snake tattoo was etched into her arm, holding her source of magic.

"I simply do, mere ice creature." She cackled. "Do you want my help or not?" She gestured to the wound on his back that continued to bleed, forming a puddle around him.

"I don't need any help," he spat, digging his fingers into the snow. "Leave me be."

"Not until I've said why I came here." She looked down at him. "I want to help you get across the wall."

"And how can you do that?" He asked as she bent down, hovering her fingers over his back.

"I can give you more power." She stated, healing his wound. "Do you want my help?"

"What's in it for you?" He questioned, sitting up.

"Nothing, I require no gift of any sort." She replied, holding a suspicious smile to her lips. "Nothing at all."

"I don't believe you witch," he stared at the stained snow beneath himself. "You're a witch after all, your kind always want something in return."

"I only wish to cross the wall." She said.

There was a long pause of silence before Soul replied, "What is over the wall that's so important to you?"

"F-Family," the witch lied. "I was banished for what I was, having to leave my human family behind." She bowed her head, covering the smirk that pulled at her lips.

"Alright, witch." Soul stood up, extending his arm. "We have a deal."

"Excellent," she laughed with a devious grin. "Put this around your wrist, it will maximise your power." She handed him the red bracelet which he slid around his wrist, tightening the clasp.

The bracelet held a clear white gem in the shape of a snowflake.

"I shall visit you soon, my dear Jack Frost." She snickered, walking away towards the dark forest that lay behind.

"Don't tell anyone about my real name!" He called after her.

"I won't, do not fear." She cackled before disappearing into the woods.

As Soul stared at the red bracelet in wonder, he knew little of the witch and how she was only going to use him to get what she wanted.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 10th December 2012

**Symm:** Hello everyone! This is my new Christmas story, I've been dying to upload this for ages! :D Welcome to my new story people, I hope you like it so far and would love it if you could review ;)

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Maka awoke to the sound of running feet, hearing a faint whine from Blair. She opened her eyes, wiping away the sleep with her hands. "What's wrong, Blair?" She asked her reindeer who nudged her head, making her turn towards the source of the running feet.

Two young children stopped in front of her, both giggling with huge grins on their faces. Maka stared at them with her vibrant orbs, checking for any weapons hidden on their forms.

"What do you want?" She said sternly, getting a groan from Blair. "Do you wish to cross the wall into the forest?"

"N-No, mama said that we have to stay within the wall otherwise the bad people outside will take us." The girl said, hopping from one foot to the other.

"We came to play with your strange reindeer!" The boy laughed, holding onto the girl's hand. "May we play with her, miss guardian?"

"I-I, ugh..." Maka didn't know what to say to the children, looking at Blair for support.

The reindeer nodded her head, clicking the back of her hooves. She trotted over to the two children, pushing them towards the field of snow with her chest. The children nodded, understanding what the reindeer meant.

Blair set off into a steady run, making sure the kids were following before leaping into the air, leading the children through the snow. She sprung through the flowers covered with frost, kicking up snow as she went.

The children laughed as the snow covered them, twirling around the frozen field. They both fell onto their backs while Blair sat beside them, watching as they made many snow angels.

Maka smiled at their playful actions, leaning back herself. "The snow reminds me of that fateful day when my parents disappeared." She whispered to herself, staring up at the sky as tiny pieces of snow began to fall from the heavens.

_Maka watched as the people outside her house ran away from the field of ice that began to slowly make its way through the city, freezing everything it touched. She didn't know what was happening, but continued to watch the people run with their panicked expressions._

_She tapped the glass of the window pane with her finger, noticing a small piece of ice on the outer part. The ice seeped through the window, climbing across the glass towards her finger._

_"Get away from there Maka!" Her mother pulled her away just as the ice reached the spot where her finger once was, covering the whole wall of their house._

_"What's happening, mama?" The seven-year-old questioned her mother. "What are the people running from?" She looked into her mothers eyes with her emerald orbs. "Is it some sort of game?"_

_"N-No, dear. Some bad people are trying to take over the city," her mother said, grabbing her hand. "I need to get you out of here."_

_"Kami! They're heading this way!" Maka's father burst through the door, allowing a bitter breeze inside._

_"Is it Kori and Yuki who caused this?" Her mother asked._

_"Yes, and I think they're after us since we know where Lord Death is." He panicked, grabbing his wife's hand. "We need to get Maka to a safe place before they get to us, they will kill her and we cannot lose our only child, Kami."_

_"Our special child," Kami smiled, cuddling her daughter. "OK, let's go." She followed her husband out of the house, carrying her clueless daughter away from their home as it became frozen from the ice._

_"We cannot let them know about Maka," her father said to Kami, getting a firm nod in response._

_"Don't worry, Spirit." Kami reassured him. "Maka will be fine, not even Lord Death knows about her."_

_They ran through the streets of Death City while the ice slowly crept up behind them, freezing every solid _and_ living thing in sight. The couple managed to escape to the forest, placing their daughter down._

_"Now Maka, papa and I need you to stay hidden behind this tree." Kami told her daughter, pushing her behind the tree. "You need to stay hidden, do not speak or move, just stay here."_

_"But why, mama?" Maka sniffled. "Why must I stay here?"_

_"You'll be killed if you're found. Mama and papa will be back soon," she kissed her daughter's cheek as a single tear ran down her face. "Just think of it as a game of hide and seek, alright?"_

_"Whatever you hear, Maka, you must not come out." Spirit warned her, taking her hand. "We love you."_

_"You promise?" Maka cried, starting to tear up. "You promise that you will come back!?"_

_"We do," they said in unison before leaving their daughter behind in the cold._

_Maka watched her parents forms disappear into the woods, staying hidden behind the tree. "Please come back soon," she whispered, resting her head on the trunk of the tree._

_A speck of snow landed on her nose, melting from the warmth radiating off her skin. More pieces fell down, becoming the first snow fall this year. "I don't want to be alone." She said, staring at the snow that continued to fall until it had become a thick blanket on the ground, covering the tree's and plants as well as the little girl's shoes._

"MISS GUARDIAN! ARE YOU LISTENING?" The little girl yelled, snapping Maka out of her daze.

"S-Sorry, what were you saying?" Maka asked her, noticing the boy on Blair's back.

"I said that we need to go now since it's nearly night time." She said, helping the boy climb down. "Thank you for letting us play with your reindeer!" She pulled the boy with her as they ran across the field of snow back into the city, leaving many deep footprints behind.

"I wish my childhood could have been like that," Maka sighed, looking at her reindeer. "My parents wanted to keep my existence a secret since I was born with elemental magic." She told Blair. "But they disappeared when the city was attacked, leaving me all alone in the woods."

Blair licked her cheek as a tear fell, soothing her by rubbing her nose with her own.

"I-I'm fine, Blair." She smiled, trying to contain her tears. "I just miss them, that's all."

The white reindeer sat beside her in the snow, resting her head on her lap. The look in her eyes told Maka to carry on with her story, so she did.

"Magic that is linked to the elements is illegal; so anyone found with the ability to control it were banned from the city, forcing them to live outside the wall. But after the great catastrophe of our city being attacked by ice magic, Lord Death decided to create a system using Guardians to protect the city from magic users. I was hired as one after I was found in the woods," Maka said, staring up at the sky. "Since no one knows about my existence, I was tagged as an orphan, being trained from a very young age for there was no where for me to go."

Maka stretched out her arms, letting out a sigh. "No one knows of my magic except for Kid and his father Lord Death, as well as the other Guardians of course. They were going to kill me at first, but decided to use me since they needed one more Guardian." She spat, digging her fingers into the snow.

Blair sneezed suddenly, changing Maka's chain of thought.

"Lord Death is in charge of the Guardian system, known as the North Pole. In total, there are nine Guardians all named after St. Nichollas' reindeers: Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen and Rudolph."

Blair nudged Maka's hand, letting out a soft grunt.

"Yes, that's where my Guardian name came from, Vixen." Maka giggled, stroking her reindeer's head. "But none of the other Guardians acknowledged me as one of them, I am frowned upon because of my magic." She shook her head, not wanting to think about it.

"You know the Guardian headquarters which is high in the sky?" She asked Blair who nodded her head, understanding what she meant. "Well, only the Guardians can reach it since we all have our own reindeer." She kissed her furry head, running her fingers through her rough mane.

"I found you out of luck, all the other reindeers where passed down from St. Nichollas himself! But Vixen, one of his favourite reindeers, died a week before from old age so I was left without one for a while. But I'm glad that I found you Blair, we are both outcasts." She whispered into her ear before standing up. "I should send a message to Kid since he told me to keep him updated."

Maka pulled a slip of paper from her pocket, quickly scribbling a few words down before tying it to Blair's neck with ribbon. "Hurry back Blair!" She tapped her back gently, commanding her to fly into the sky to the base.

"At least Kid will know that Jack Frost didn't get passed the wall. I don't understand why that boy keeps trying every day even though he knows he can't get through. Such determination," she said to herself, watching as an owl flew out of an oak tree from within the forest, looking for a new nesting place before nightfall came.

After a long time of waiting for her reindeer to come back, Maka decided to sit on the edge of the wall, bringing her legs to her chest. The red cloak curled around her legs; keeping the warmth inside. Maka kept her hood up in hopes of warming her ears, but the cold air still froze them to painful lengths.

"How long does it take for a reindeer to deliver a simple message?" She groaned, trying to make out the flying animals in the air. "Where are you, Blair?"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 12th December 2012

**Symm:** I can't believe I've gotten six reviews already! I'm so happy, so thanks for that guys :D I have a swollen knee somehow...I was in games on Monday and every time I stood still a shooting pain would go through my knee so I had to keep it moving. But when I got home is was swollen, it went down a bit yesterday but I've still got it today :( It hurts!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Gir01298, cjsylvester, Death the kid lover 37,**

**blacksoul92, mini1410, Hanyoualchemist1,**

**anna114, MakaAlbarn888!**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Maka was worried about her reindeer, Blair. She had been missing for a few hours, making Maka wonder whether something had happened to her. "I can't leave my post," she sniffled, staring at the wall. "Someone could get through if I'm not here."

Maka sighed, slouching against the wall. The small snowfall had stopped by this time, leaving a thin layer of ice behind.

But as the afternoon came and went, it was soon night time. "I have to leave my post, it's the only way I can find Blair." She changed her mind, turning her back to the wall.

"Hello again, Vixen." A familiar voice chuckled from behind, drawing her in.

"Jack Frost," she turned to face him. "Why are you here?"

"To cross the wall of course." He replied, warming up his magic.

"Why can't you just give up?" She mumbled, hoping her friend would fly through the sky towards her. "We've been at this for years, Frost. You never give up!"

"What's wrong with you today, Vixen?" He raised his brow. "You're ever so grumpy."

"I've just got things on my mind, OK?"

"Hm, where's your reindeer?" He remarked. "Did she abandon you?"

"No," Maka said sternly. "She disappeared."

"Maybe she didn't want to be around you anymore." He suggested with a smirk, creating his usual ice sword.

"Shut up, you don't know anything." She growled, taking out her steel pipe. "I can deal with you without my reindeer." She flicked out the scythe.

"Oh really?" He laughed, raising his sword. "We'll have to see about that," he charged at her through the snow, kicking up clumps as he went.

Maka dodged to the side and quickly blocked his attack from above, throwing him back. He came at her again, but this time his sword was glowing. In one quick swing, sharp pieces of ice were thrown her way.

Maka deflected the ice shards back at him, jumping to the side. She stood her ground in front of the wall, determination gripping her soul. "Face it Frost, you won't be getting past me."

Jack Frost smirked, melting his sword back into water. The thin bracelet on his wrist started to glow, attracting the girls attention.

"W-What's that?"

"You will see," he whispered as a bright yellow light shot up from the earth around him, drawing a tight circle around his form.

Maka took a step back, keeping her balance as a strong wind picked up; forcing her back. Her pigtails blew with the blast, tangling her cape around her legs. She felt her arms weaken as her scythe suddenly grew heavy, demanding to be dropped.

She ignored the pain, focusing on her enemy.

A thick wind had formed around Frost by this time, enveloping his body with snow. Large icicles began to develop around the swirling mass of wind; all pointing in one direction. Maka's heart.

The wind departed from the boy, taking the shards with it as it blew in a large oval shape around the pair of magicians.

Maka stared at the shards of ice, calculating the mass to find at least one hundred of them. "Has he been keeping this power repressed until now?" She questioned herself, tightening her grip on the scythe.

The ice shards formed around her and the wind cut off, allowing the icicles to be free. They shot towards Maka all at once, taking her by surprise.

Vixen, one of the nine Guradians, raised her scythe before flipping it around her wrist in a quick motion, blocking the first half of the attack. More shards shot at her from the side, catching her off guard.

She managed to flip out of the way, dodging the shards but they soon came back around, almost like a boomerang. She was ready for them this time. In one slash, she cut through the shards; causing them to melt to the ground behind her.

She untangled the red cape from her legs, pulling the hood back up; noticing the second shield of ice. They hit her all at once as Jack Frost ran passed her, heading for the wall. "No!" She yelled, getting sidetracked by the shards.

She had no choice but to duck and roll, freeing herself from the icicles before setting into a run. The shards followed after her and tried to cut her off but Maka cut through them with her scythe, spinning around to slash through a few more before hurrying on.

Frost was near the wall which only panicked her. She tried her best to keep up but failed to notice the remaining shard following behind, swooping past her shoulder and cheek.

Jack Frost leapt over the wall just as Maka's foot left the ground, feeling a sharp pain in the back of her leg. She looked down to find an icicle sticking out of her thigh, sending her mind into shut down. Her body flopped to the ground as Frost's ice captured her hand and scythe, freezing them to the ground she lay sprawled upon.

"Frost!" She croaked, trying to break the ice. "Get back here!" She screamed, ripping out the icicle with her free hand. The blood oozed out as the sound of a body hitting snow came from behind.

She managed to turn her head, looking at Frost with surprise as he lay on the ground. He quickly recovered, running back into the forest behind the wall. The ice around Maka's hand melted away, giving her access to move again. What just happened?

She pushed her body up but soon regreted it when a shooting pain came from her thigh.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," a voice said.

She looked up quickly; noticing a reindeer. She smiled at first, thinking it was Blair but the corners of her mouth dipped, realization hitting her. It was not Blair.

"Vixen, my reindeer can carry you to the North Pole." The man said, picking her up by the scruff of her neck.

"L-Let me go Blitzen!" Maka yelled, struggling to move. "I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do," he plonked her on his reindeer, sitting with his back to her on the end of his pet. "Ride, Vadrin."

The reindeer took flight, shooting towards the base high in the clouds, known as the North Pole.

"Why did you help me?" Maka asked the Guardian, not bothering to look at him.

"I didn't help you. I just got rid of the enemy," he stated, hiding his smile. "I don't like you, brat. You're just a waste of energy to be honest."

"Then why take me to the base," she sighed, leaning into the reindeer.

"Lord Death asked me to collect you, and I got here just in time by the looks of things."

"Don't be cocky," she growled; turning to face him.

Blitzen felt her gaze on his back so inclined his head. "That's just how I act," he patted her head, soon averting his gaze. "We're here."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 14th December 2012

**Symm:** I can't believe it's nearly Christmas! I've got one more week left in school before I'm off for two weeks for Christmas break. I usually break up now but for some reason it's gone on for an extra week :\

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**blurpypop, suvra2001, kerri leilua321,**

**Death the kid lover 37, Hanyoualchemist1, anna114!**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The North Pole stood opposite the pair of Guardians, standing tall with all its grace. Two large towers in the shape of spikes stood on the outer part of the building, holding the long rectangular structure upright.

"I haven't been here in a while," Maka said, gripping the reindeer's mane.

"You're the lucky one," Blitzen scowled. "I've been stuck up here with nothing to do, I still don't know why they put a novice guardian like you in charge of the wall."

"Thanks for the support," she muttered under her breath even though Blitzen heard her.

"On you go, Vadrin." He told the reindeer who nodded his brown head, flying towards the base.

"What does Lord Death want to discuss with me?"

Blitzen smirked, running a tanned hand through his golden locks. "We've found your reindeer."

"Y-You've found Blair!?" She cried, grabbing his shirt. "Where is she? Take me t-to her!"

"Calm down, you'll see her soon." He sighed, removing her shaking hands from his chest. "We've gotta get your leg seen to."

Vadrin, the chocolate coloured reindeer landed on the roof of the building. He clipped the back of his hooves together, making a panel on the roof slide open.

"Here we go," Blitzen hopped off the reindeer, grabbing Maka's legs. "And up you go."

He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Blitzen held her to his side and let her legs and arms dangle.

"I can walk!"

"Not with an injured leg you can't," he stated, walking down the steps through the panel.

"Blitzen, listen to me-"

"I am listening, Maka." He almost face-palmed himself.

"So we're on first name basis now, huh?" She growled, tensing her fists. "I'll call you by your real name as well then, Klaus."

"Do what you want, brat."

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled as they reached the bottom of the steps, going through the door at the bottom.

"Jeez, where did this anger come from all of a sudden?"

"Just shut up!" She yelled, kicking his leg with her good one.

"That doesn't hurt." He tightened his grip on her waist, squeezing her ribs. "Do that again and I'll break your ribs." He threatened plainly, walking into the room.

"You could at least carry me properly," she muttered, trying to focus on her breathing.

"Do you want me to carry you bridal style?" He raised a brow.

"O-On second thoughts, I think I'll be fine by your side."

"That's what I thought," he said, closing the door behind them.

"Blitzen, I see you've brought Maka." Lord Death stood from his seat at the centre of the room, letting it spin on its own.

"Hello, Death." Maka said, using the back of Blitzen's arm to keep herself up. "Can I see Blair yet?"

Lord Death focused his dark eyes on Blitzen. "You told her before I could inform her of the situation?"

"I only told her the good news."

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that there's some bad news? Did something happen to Blair!?" Maka asked, panic stricken. "Tell me!" She said when nobody answered her.

"It will be explained to you soon." Death gestured to another door. "Follow me."

Blitzen, still carrying Maka, followed after the shinigami into the room.

A large oval table stood in the middle of the room where the other Guardians sat around it. The Guardians voices came to a hush as Maka was brought into the room, getting looks of fury and disgust from them.

She ignored their looks and allowed Blitzen to help her into one of the chairs before sitting down beside her.

"I have gathered you all here since we have a situation on our hands." Lord Death began.

"What situation?" Prancer asked, fiddling with her long curly hair.

"Maka's, or should I say, Vixen's reindeer was found in the hands of one of the enemy." Death answered. "My son, Kid, was the one who found her so I will let him explain what happened.

Kid appeared out of the shadows, focusing his golden eyes on Maka. "When Maka sent her reindeer to update me about her progress down by the wall, I sensed a dark soul somewhere in the distance. I thought nothing of it and sent the reindeer back to her Mistress." Kid explained. "But I had forgotten to restore the power baubles on the reindeer so I chased after her."

"Then what happened?" Rudolph inquired, curiosity shining in his red eyes.

"Once I had located Blair a figure suddenly appeared and knocked her out of the sky. It was a woman, but her face was covered by her hood. She held the reindeer down with some sort of dark magic, making Blair's own useless. I don't know what she wanted from the reindeer, but by the time I got to Blair she was gone."

"Blair wasn't hurt was she?" Maka rushed her words, wanting to get an answer straight away.

"No, her magic has been drained though." Kid replied, moving back into the shadows.

"Drained?"

"She probably used it up trying to break free of the womans magic." Lord Death said as Kid blended in with the darkness, vanishing at sight.

"Phew, that's good." She sighed as a sudden pain shot down her leg. The blood from her wound was seeping out even more so she quickly covered it with her hand; keeping pressure on the cut.

"Maka," Lord Death narrowed his eyes at the sight of the blood dripping from her fingers. "What happened to your leg?"

"M-My leg?"

"Yes, it's bleeding." He moved closer. "How did it happen?"

"Jack Frost came like he usually does every night and tried to get over the wall." Maka bowed her head. "One of his icicles hit me in the leg, he actually got across the wall..."

"H-He got across!?" Comet yelled, standing from his seat. "That's unbelievable!"

"Blitzen, what did you see?" Lord Death asked him, ignoring the Guardian.

"By the time I got there, I saw the boy jump over the wall. Maka was frozen to the ground so couldn't stop him. She was lucky that I got there in time otherwise he would have started the same thing that happened seven years ago." Blitzen stated.

"Is Blitzen speaking the truth? Did that boy really get over the wall?" Cupid asked.

"Yes, but I don't understand how!" Maka yelled. "A circle of light suddenly appeared around him and he gained much more power than usual, it came out of no where!"

"If he didn't have this power before then maybe he's joined forces with a greater foe." Blitzen suggested.

"What creature can be that powerful?" Dasher asked.

"Oh, I don't know. A witch perhaps?" He smirked, betting all of his money on it.

"This is all of the girl's fault!" One of the Guardians yelled. "I knew we shouldn't have given her the position of protecting Death City!"

"She should be disbanded from the Guardian system!"

"This child is weak, why did we take this cretin in when she has illegal magic!?"

"I-"

"Enough!" Lord Death told the Guardians, cutting Maka off. "You will not speak of a fellow Guardian in that way."

"But sir!" Donner cried. "You only took her in because we needed one more Guardian. We don't even know who her parents are! I just hope they are dead for creating such an abomination-"

"Don't you _dare_ speak about my parents in that way!" Maka yelled, punching the table.

"Watch your mouth, girl!" Donner said. "Lord Death should have left you to die in those woods. Your magic is illegal and deadly, it puts all of Death City into chaos."

"It's not-"

"Any one of us Guardians could have stopped that boy but for some reason, you couldn't. You are just a useless orphan with no control over-"

"Donner!" Blitzen stood from his seat, sending a death glare at the Guardian. "That is enough!"

Donner turned away, looking at the ground as Lord Death noticed something missing from around Maka's neck.

"Where is your rosary, Maka?"

"It broke," she said plainly as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"It couldn't have broken on its own. You forced your power out, didn't you?" Death asked her.

She simply nodded her petite head, pulling her hood up.

"We'll have to put a stronger one on you." He sighed. "Blitzen, get Maka's leg seen to before she bleeds to death."

"Yes sir." Blitzen picked Maka up by the waist, holding her bridal style this time as he carried her out the room.

The Guardians murmurs started up again but were soon hushed by Lord Death.

* * *

Soul sat on a thick branch in one of the pine trees, watching as the droplets of frozen snow dripped down every once in a while.

"Soul," the witch's voice sounded from below.

"What do you want witch?" He asked, healing the wound he had received from the other Guardian.

"I have some more magic for you." She smirked from below, keeping her face hidden within the hood.

"More? What do you mean," confusion swept across his face.

"I have magic that can make you fly!" She held up the bottle filled with flowing pink dust, keeping the crinkled piece of paper in her other hand.

"Where did you acquire that from?" He jumped down from the tree.

"A white reindeer, it was one of the Guardians." She said plainly, waving her hand. "I only drained its magic."

"I wondered where Vixen's reindeer had gone." He took the bottle from her.

"Hm," she grinned. "You managed to get over the wall using the new power I gave you."

"Yes, but the other Guardian knocked me back over." He sighed. "I had no other choice than to retreat."

"But you could have gotten over once they had gone, could you not?" She questioned.

"No, a different Guardian took over Vixen's post."

"You can try again tomorrow, the girl will be weakened from the injury you gave her." She cackled, disappearing into the woods. "I shall see you again, Soul." She kept the paper hidden up her sleeve, not wanting to tell the boy the news she had encountered just yet.

"Of course," he sighed, resting against the tree. "I wonder if that girl is alright."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 16th December 2012

**Symm:** My house is freezing right now, my fingers are frozen O.O It's so cold...but my dad won't let me put the heating on! I can literally see my breath!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Dis-Appearing Writer, Wildwolf101, suvra2001,**

**cjsylvester, Death the kid lover 37, souleaterfangal123,**

**Goddess of All the Universes, Hanyoualchemist1!**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Maka wiped away the dry tears from her cheeks before rubbing her sore eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Blitzen asked, thinking her tears were because of the pain coming from her thigh.

"N-No, it's not that." Maka sighed, staring at the ground. "The Guardians comments hurt me, that's all."

"Just ignore them, they're jealous because you were chosen as Death City's Guardian."

"I guess so," she sniffled. "Am I still able to move around?" She watched him tie the bandage around her leg, keeping pressure on her wound.

"Yes, but not for a long period of time."

"What should I do if it starts to hurt again?" She pondered, standing from her seat.

"You should stop moving, otherwise your wound will get worse and there's a possibility of it getting infected." He replied, packing away his utensils.

"Can't my magic baubles heal it?" She asked, fiddling with her pigtail. "They usually heal my wounds."

"Not this time." Blitzen ruffled his hiar. "The magic will not fix your leg. It can only work during a certain length of time and that passed a while back."

"I guess I'll just have to let it heal on its own." She said.

"You will, just make sure you don't overuse your energy." He nodded to himself.

"OK, I'll try to take it easy." She smiled, turning towards the door.

"Wait, Maka." Blitzen grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Lord Death asked me to give you this," he showed her the silver rosary. "I know you don't want to put it on, but the Guardians will not pick on you as much when they see that your power is locked away."

"Go ahead, get it over and done with." She sighed, watching as he fastened the rosary around her neck like a choker.

"May I see Blair?" She asked, sighing on the inside.

"Once I have tied these around your wrists," he stated, showing her the matching silver cuffs. They looked like large bracelets, except they had no unique designs to them.

"What are they?"

"They work together as a second rosary. If the first one breaks then an electric shock will be sent through your body, paralysing your power for a while longer." He said.

"Why the hell do they have electric currents in them!?" She yelled as he tied them around her wrists.

Blitzen shrugged his shoulders; looking towards the door. "I wasn't the one who made them."

"Whatever, can I just see-"

"Yes, she should be awake by now." Blitzen lead Maka through the door leading to the stables, taking her passed the other reindeer's that belonged to the Guardians. Vadrin, Blitzen's reindeer, stood near the end of the room, eating out of his box filled with hay.

"Blair is over there," he pointed at the stable next to Vadrin's. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Don't come back to check on me, Klaus. I'll be gone by the time you do." She whispered, making her way to the stable.

"I wasn't going to, brat." He smirked, heading in the opposite direction.

Maka nodded meekly, holding back a smile as she opened Blair's stable door. The white reindeer lifted her head, staring at her Mistress. She let out a happy grunt before running up to Maka, nuzzling her cheek.

"I missed you too, Blair." She grinned, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I don't know where to begin with what happened to me while you were away." A single tear made its way down her cheek, dripping onto the reindeer's nose.

Maka kept her face hidden as she cried her eyes out, hugging the reindeer with all her might. She told Blair about her fight with Jack Frost which led onto Blitzen's arrival, and how she ended up in the North Pole. The reindeer stood there and listened, growling when she heard how the Guardian's had treated her.

Maka continued to weep into Blair's fur until her tears could flow no more, pulling her hood up to hide her flushed face. "Let's go home, Blair." She climbed onto the reindeer's back, allowing Blair to take her out of the room.

As soon as they were out of the building Blair took to the sky, soaring through the darkness. She followed the stars like a map, knowing the path within her heart.

Once they were back on the ground, Maka took one of the baubles from Blair's antlers and pressed down on the top; making a stream of light shoot out from it.

The light circled around the pair before expanding around them like a roof with four walls, sealing them inside.

Maka hooked the open bauble onto the belt of her trousers, making sure it stayed that way. For if the bauble were to close or break, then the light would disappear, leaving an opponent with an easy opening.

"I don't want to risk another visit tonight from Jack Frost," Maka told her reindeer. "This barrier bauble is the most effective way of keeping us protected since I can't move around for a long period of time."

Blair nodded, breathing out through her nose. The air came out in great big puffs of visible smoke, illuminating the darkness around them.

"Blair," Maka said as she kneeled down in the snow. "How can I protect the wall better?" She began to pile up big clumps of snow beside herself, creating a plump bed from the snow.

The reindeer sat beside her, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be like that." Maka smirked. "I know I can't do much in my current position but all I do is fight Jack Frost. Ever since I was a child, he has always tried to get across the wall."

_The eight-year-old girl sat on the edge of the wall, swinging her legs back and forth as she hummed a childish tune to herself, leaning back slightly._

_The tree's rustled from a heavy weight, attracting her attention._

_"W-Who's there?" She asked, hopping off the wall. She had never had any visitors before, making this person her first._

_A young boy, looking the same age as her came out from the trees. His crimson eyes stuck out against his pale face, focusing on the girl._

_"State your name and business!" Maka said, noticing a few leaves sticking out from his spiky hair._

_"I am So-Jack!" He stumbled with his words, walking towards her. "J-Jack..." His eyes focused on the snowflake pin in the ash blonde's hair. "Jack Frost!" He smirked. "I came to cross the wall!"_

_"I am the Guardian of this wall!" Maka yelled, standing her ground. "You can't pass! I will chop you with my scythe if you try!" She declared._

_"What scythe?" The boy asked, not finding any visible weapon on her form. Maka pulled the large steel pipe from her cape pocket, flicking her wrist. A large scythe shot out from the pipe, becoming twice her scythe. "T-This scythe..!" She tried to hold the heavy weapon up but wobbled instead._

_"It looks heavy," his brows knitted together._

_"I-I can handle it!" She said, managing to keep the scythe still as she gained her balance. One day, when she was big enough, she would find a better place to store her weapon._

_"Then try and stop me from crossing!" He smirked, running towards her._

_"Bring it, sharky!" She said, staring intently at his sharp teeth._

_"Don't call me that girly," his hands glowed with a vibrant blue, causing the Guardian to gasp._

_A small ball of ice formed in his hands, covering his palms with ice. He bunched his fingers to form a fist, aiming for Maka's face._

_The Guardian quickly ducked, keeping hold of her scythe as she tried to swing it around; missing him by a mile. Her heels dug into the ground as she spun around in a circle, nearly taking a chunk out of Frost's hair as she face-planted the grass._

_"A-Are you OK?" The boy asked her, forgetting about his business._

_"I'm fine," she didn't want to show him her tears so decided to stay like that, keeping her head in the dirt._

_"Do you need any help?" He bent down to her level, melting away the ice from his hands._

_Maka pushed herself up from the ground using her battered hands, keeping the grazes hidden. "Thank you," she let him help her up._

_"I-I'll try another time," he felt sorry for the girl. "I'll go now." He stood from his position and started to make his way towards the forest._

_The girl left her scythe on the ground as she jumped to her feet, wiping away the dirt. "I'll learn how to use my scythe by the next time we meet, Jack Frost!" She yelled, punching her fist into the air. "I'll beat you and your illegal magic!"_

"Even though he became my enemy that day, a small part of him held sympathy for me." She sighed, leaning her head against the barrier. "But what can I do to keep the wall safe?" She tapped her finger impatiently against the magic wall.

Her eyes suddenly lit as an idea came to her, stopping her tapping. "A barrier..." She whispered. "That's what I can do!" She grinned in triumph.

Blair lifted her head in a bemusing way, watching her friend plan out the process in her head.

"Blair, will you help me out with something in the morning?"

The reindeer grunted with a sigh, nodding her head.

"Thanks!" She rubbed noses with Blair, settling down on top of the snow pile. "A barrier should do the job," she nodded, resting back into the snow; leaving the worries of planning for another day.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 18th December 2012

**Symm:** I can't believe there's only a few days left until Christmas! O.O I was hoping to finish this story before Christmas Day, but it looks like it will run over a bit. If I don't make it then this will definitely be finished by New Years :)

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**ReapaChop, Hanyoualchemist1, cjsylvester,**

**Death the kid lover 37, anna114, Tayzoola,**

**souleaterfangal123, yuuki24688, Gir01298!**

**Hanyoualchemist1: Yes, I thought it was you XD lol, I get lazy too, it takes ages to sign in!**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Maka set to work after she had closed the barrier, sending Blair off to fetch some more baubles from the North Pole.

She kept an eye on the wall as she stepped a few metres away from it, looking out into the open.

"Kid!" She called out. "I know you're out there!"

Rustling came from the side as Death the Kid appeared, combing his hair to rid of the twigs and leaves that had tangled in his roots.

"What do you want?" He yawned. "I was taking a nap."

"You were taking a nap in a bush?" She raised a brow, confusion showing her eyes.

"You know what I'm like in the mornings, Maka. I can take a nap anywhere I want if I'm tired enough."

"Jeez," she sighed. "Anyway, I need your help."

"And what do you need my help for?" He asked, brushing his hair back with his fingers.

"I want to build a barrier using my own magic." Maka replied, taking his hand.

Kid sighed, staring into her emerald eyes. "You know what could happen to your leg if you use up too much energy!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She grinned. "I won't be using much magic anyway," she lied; hoping he wouldn't see through her façade.

"If you think you can handle it," he scrutinised her expression, releasing his hand from hers. "So, what do I need to do?"

Maka told him what she expected to be done, getting him to pull some of the taller pine trees out from the ground by their roots. Kid's hands were covered with a yellow glow that outlined his palms, making them stand out against the snow.

He wrapped the yellow light around each of the trees, taking complete and utter control over them as he ripped them from the ground.

Maka helped him organise the trees around the wall, re-rooting them into the soil with his magic.

As they were constructing the last tree; Maka said, "Kid, when that woman attacked Blair, did you find the note on her or was it gone?"

"It wasn't there." He stated, grounding the tree.

"The woman must have taken it then!" She gasped, turning to face him. "What did the note say exactly?"

"Nothing important. It was only thanking you for updating me on the situation."

"So there wasn't anything valuable on the note." She mused, trying to think of a reason. "What could she have possible wanted it for?"

Kid's magic disappeared after the last tree was set, returning the light from his power. "The only thing I can think of is our names."

"You think she wanted to know our names?" She asked. "But what for?"

"I do not know." He replied, dusting off his hands. "But I guess that's something to worry about another day."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes, father is expecting me." He wandered back into the bush, disappearing in the snow.

"Thanks," Maka whispered to the air, knowing her had heard her.

As if on cue, Blair landed beside her with a bagful of barrier baubles; dropping them into the snow.

"Did you get any trouble when you acquired the baubles?" She asked her friend who shook her head in dismay.

"That's good," she breathed, patting the reindeer's back. "Kid helped me set up the trees!" She pointed at the large pine trees standing either side of the wall, still covered with snow.

Blair looked up at the trees, letting out a grunt.

"I'm guessing that's a happy grunt?" She giggled.

Blair rolled her eyes with a snort, butting her Mistress in the back.

"OK, OK. I'll get those baubles up as well as the barrier and then we'll show those Guardians what we're made of!"

* * *

Soul walked through the opening in the trees, finding the familiar wooden cottage hidden beneath the branches.

He knocked on the door and waited with bated breath for it to open, gripping the bottom of his top.

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a beautiful young woman with long black hair. "S-Soul!" She cried, pouncing on the frozen boy. "Where have you been all this time!?"

"Hey Tsubaki," he grinned from ear to ear. "How've you been?"

"I've been f-fine, come on in!" She pulled him inside and shut the door behind, blocking out the bitter air.

"Tsubaki, who was at the door?" A boy with blue hair in the same style as Soul's walked into the room. "Was it that weird mail guy again? I swear, if he chats you up again I'll-"

"H-Hey Blackstar," Soul sweat dropped, noticing the blush on Tsubaki's face.

"Soul!" He fist bumped his close friend, pulling him in for a hug. "I haven't seen you in months!"

"Has it really been that long?" He asked.

"Yes, and we've missed you very much." He patted his back.

"Would you like something to drink, Soul?" Tsubaki asked, already on her way to the kitchen.

"I-I'm fine thanks, Tsubaki." He stuttered. "I only came to see how you were both doing."

"Oh, really?" Tsubaki stopped mid stride, holding a look of sadness to her eyes.

"Yeah, I've got to try and cross the wall again."

"I swear, you've got a thing for that Vixen chick." Blackstar chuckled. "From what I recall, you tried to get across every night!"

"I still do," Soul smirked. "But I think I can get across tonight. I'm sure of it!"

"Good luck!" Tsubaki's face lit up as she encouraged him to succeed on his crossing.

"You know, if you think about it, you've been enemies with that Guardian since you were both young." Blackstar stated with a smirk, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, it seems just like yesterday when we fought each other using our magic." He smirked, remembering one of the many fights they had as children.

_Jack Frost walked out of the forest, watching as the Guardian set her eyes upon him._

_She automatically reached for her steel pipe, getting ready to act when needed. "I see you've come again, Frost!" The ten-year-old said._

_"Of course, why wouldn't I have come?" He smirked, dismissing the passing wind._

_"Why do you try every night?" She asked. "What is so valuable that lays beyond this wall?"_

_"Answers." He stated, attracting a small amount of sadness to his eyes. "The last time I saw my parents was when they crossed this wall."_

_The Guardian stiffened in her place, recognising the situation. "So your parents disappeared too, huh?"_

_"You lost your parents as well?"_

_"Hm," the ash blonde nodded her head. "They disappeared on the day the city was attacked."_

_"T-That's the day my parents vanished too!" Soul yelled, tensing his fists._

_"I guess we're the same then," she sighed. "But I still can't let you pass."_

_"Why!? We're both in the same situation yet you will not let me find out the answers to my parents disappearance!" He yelled, freezing the floor beneath his feet._

_"I can't!" She lit up her hands with a red glow, forming a small flame in her palm. "I can't let you pass."_

_"Y-You have elemental magic too!?" He gasped; taking a step forward. "That is not fair! You have been living in Death City even though your magic is known and illegal while I have suffered for my powers, living outside the city!"_

_"I have not been living in Death City." She bowed her head. "I live on this wall, it is my home."_

_"But-"_

_"I have no one else other than the other Guardians who frown upon my existence as we speak." She cried. "I have never set foot inside the city except for when I was a child and my magic was unknown, even to myself."_

_"That's harsh." He gulped. "But I must pass this wall!" He shot a stream of ice at the girl, aiming straight for her chest._

_The Guardian melted away the ice with her fire, sending a wall of flames between them._

_"I don't want to hurt you Jack Frost, but if you want to threaten my city with your magic then I will have no other choice than to exterminate your life force." Her eyes burned with fire._

_Soul could only see her form flickering between the flames as her hair whipped back and forth from the fires blaze._

_"I guess that's the only road that is meant for us." He sighed, stepping back from the flames._

_The Guardian suddenly threw her extended scythe at the boy, slicing across the skin on his cheek before coming back around like a boomerang._

_She caught her weapon with ease, turning it back to the original pipe._

_"I see you've mastered your scythe." He smirked from beneath his fringe._

_"I told you I would." She grinned, raising the fire._

_"You did indeed," he ran away from the fire, heading back into the woods._

"I never realised how much we had in common." Soul sighed, getting odd looks from the pair of onlookers.

"She's been alone for most of her life, just like you." Tsubaki said, handing him a hot cup of tea.

"I said-"

"I know, but you looked as if you needed something to warm you up." She smiled.

"Thanks," he took a sip of the tea. "I guess she's not alone that much anymore. Something changed in her eyes when she found that reindeer..."

"The same thing happened to you when you met us!" Blackstar yelled. "My great powers overwhelmed you when you noticed how godly they were!"

"Blackstar! Get off the table!" Tsubaki swatted at his back, pushing him off the piece of furniture.

"Sure, whatever you say 'Star." Soul laughed. "I should be heading out soon, I'm sure Vixen is waiting for me." He winked.

"Drink up your tea before you do!" Tsubaki told him, wiping up the dirt Blackstar had left from his shoes on the table. "We don't want you to catch a chill."

"Yes, m'aam!"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 20th December 2012

**Symm:** I'm finally off for Christmasl! YAY! It seems that Blackstar is jealous of the mail man who visits their little cabin everyday with their mail ;) ahh, that made me laugh when he thought Soul was the mail guy!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**soma, Hanyoualchemist1, Wilfwolf101,**

**yuuki24688, anna114, cjsylvester,**

**Aratanaru, hikarimoon1029384756!**

**soma: Thank you!**

**Hanyoualchemist1: Wow, that's very late O.O Haha thank you. IKR? Yes, I can tell that you are...splode, what a strange word to finish a random sentence with XD Lol, I think it was.**

**hikarimoon1029384756: Thank you, I'm glad!**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Maka stared intently at the pale blue bauble, bringing her mind into focus.

She could feel her magic buzzing in her palms, but couldn't use it for the rosary's had sealed it away. Instead, she used her Guardian power as well as her soul, bringing the magic to the surface of her skin.

A warm orange glow formed around the orb, transferring her power into the barrier bauble. Maka felt a part of her energy drain, not noticing any change in her movements. A single white line appeared around the middle of the bauble, holding a clear ball of fire as the orange glow vanished.

"OK," Maka jumped from the branch in the first pine tree, carefully landing on her feet. She kept most of the pressure on her good leg, not wanting to open her wound again.

"I've infused my power into the first bauble Blair!" Maka shouted up to her reindeer.

The white animal gave her a grunt in recognition, flying through the sky as she kept watch over the wall.

In the meantime, Maka became preoccupied with the baubles, placing her power into each and every one of them.

"Jeez, this is easy!" She breathed after a while, watching the white line and flame appear on the fifth bauble. "I don't even feel out of breath-" she suddenly coughed, feeling her throat dry up.

"That's strange," she muttered, rubbing her throat. "I guess it's just from the cold." She sniffled, rubbing her cheeks.

She jumped down from the tree, not landing as good as last time. She stumbled slightly; feeling a light weight on her back.

"Kid was right, I think I'm starting to feel my energy drain." She sighed to herself, walking towards the next tree.

After most of the baubles were done, Maka moved on to the last tree, making her way up to the top. But her movements had slowed from the loss of energy, making her mind work at a much slower pace.

"O-One more bauble," she breathed, holding onto the top branch for dear life as she focused on the bauble.

The orange glow wrapped around the magic orb, transferring her magic inside it. "Come on, nearly there." She encouraged herself on, tightening her grip on the branch.

After a few minutes, the bauble was complete and Maka began to climb back down the tree. "Blair, I've finished with the baubles-" her foot slipped on the last branch, dropping her to the ground.

She landed on her back with a painful crack, feeling the world tilt beneath her.

Blair hurried to her side, rubbing her cheek with her nose. She licked Maka's chin, getting a groan in response.

"B-Blair, what happened?" Maka asked confused, not knowing how she had gotten into her current position.

Blair nudged her head towards the tree, running her hoof through the snow.

"I fell?" She asked meekly, getting a nod from her friend. "Damn, I feel much weaker than before." She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Blair bit down on her top, pulling it up. The Guardian noticed what her reindeer was trying to do so gave her a bit of help, getting her to her feet.

Once Maka was standing firmly on the ground, Blair released her top.

Maka focused her power onto the ground, pushing it down with the energy she had left. Moments later, each and every bauble joined barriers, casting a long orange screen across the wall.

"I-It worked!" Maka squealed, clapping her hands. "We did it," she grinned, leaning into Blair for support.

The sound of small cracks in the ground made their way to Maka's ears, drawing her in. She looked at the ground to find a layer of blue ice covering the ground underneath their feet.

"Blair, move!" Maka jumped to the side, landing awkwardly in a pile of snow. She quickly looked up at the sky to find her magic reindeer, but she wasn't there.

Blair was stuck firmly to the ground with ice covering her four legs, holding her down. She grunted non-stop, trying to pull her hooves from the ice but they stayed grounded to the floor.

"It's no use white reindeer, the ice will only vanish when I let it." Jack Frost mused, stepping onto the icy ground.

"You're early, Frost." Maka said, pulling out her pipe.

"I thought I would see how it played out," he replied, his hands glowing blue.

"I'm not in the mood for a fight right now," she sighed, extending the pipe. "But if it's the only way to stop you then I guess it's my only option." She threw her scythe at the boy but he ducked it almost _too_ easily, cocking his head to the side.

"That wasn't a very strong move, Vixen." He raised a brow.

Maka caught her scythe, feeling a drag in her movements. When had the scythe become so heavy? Her feet slipped back on the ice just as Frost skated towards her, kicking her in the waist.

Maka used her scythe to stop her fall, slamming it down into the ground. She twirled around the weapon as she gained her balance, sliding around to counter his attack.

His ice sword clashed with her arm, staining the ice with crimson. Maka continued to block his attacks but also grew tired from the close combat.

She grabbed his hand and threw him to the side, reaching back for her scythe. But it was stuck and didn't budge from its position. She used all of her strength to yank the weapon out but it didn't work.

Her breathing grew ragged and her movements had slowed, causing a hot sweat to form on her forehead.

"Are you done already?" Frost asked with a bemused expression, appearing behind her.

"Shut up-" his fist connected with her face; sending her flying across the air. She landed hard on her side, opening the wound on her thigh.

"Now I can get across the wall!" Jack Frost said happily, running towards the wall.

Maka watched through her blurred vision as his form bounced off the barrier, sending him back.

"What the-" he rubbed his neck, staring at the orange barrier that was held together by the baubles on the top of the pine trees. "I see you've done some...renovations..."

Maka struggled to push herself up, falling back to the ground. She couldn't make out anything since it all looked like a flurry of colours.

"Vixen?" Jack Frost said, wondering why she was still on the ground. "Aren't you gonna fight back?"

"S-Shut...up.." She managed to get onto her knees before making her way to her feet. "I will fight y-you."

"You don't seem so good." He commented, noticing how pale she had grown. "Are you sure you can defeat me?" He smirked, making another run at the barrier.

Just like last time, he bounced off the wall and ended up in the same place again. "Damn! Why can't I get through!?"

"I installed t-the baubles with my Guardian magic, one of the s-strongest powers in the w-world." Maka gasped, holding her bleeding thigh. The blood oozed between her fingertips, dripping to the ground.

"Let me pass the wall!" Frost yelled, stalking towards the Guardian.

"I can't, no one can get p-passed." Vixen sighed, wobbling on her feet. "Please, release m-my reindeer-" her body tilted to the ground as she collapsed in the snow; her mind going unconscious.

"Vixen?" Frost bent down to her level, moving her fringe out of the way. His hand skimmed across her forehead, feeling the blazing temperature. "She has a fever."

He stared at her form, not knowing what to do. "I may as well help her since the barrier is in the way." He sighed, slinging her over his shoulder. "Maybe Tsubaki can heal her."

The ice on the ground melted away, freeing Blair from the trap. She ran after the boy carrying her Mistress, ignoring the woman who stood in front of the barrier that was trying to figure out the weakness of the wall; tracing her fingers across the orange glow with her black nails.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 21st December 2012

**Symm:** I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S CHRISTMAS IN 4 DAYS O.O AHHHHHHH! BUT TODAY DRAGGED WHICH MAKES THE WAIT EVEN LONGER :'( Can you guess who the woman is?

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**XxXAmyLee-LadyGaGaFanXxX, yuuki24688,**

**cjsylvester, ****anna114, TheCoWriterz!**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Tsubaki! Blackstar! Open up!" Soul kicked the cabins door with his foot, trying not to drop the unconscious girl over his shoulder. "I need your help!"

Running footsteps sounded from inside before the door was yanked open, revealing a very tired girl and a grumpy boy.

"Soul? What are you doing here?" Tsubaki yawned, already in her nightgown.

"The Guardian, ugh, Vixen!" He pointed at the girl he was carrying. "She passed out during the fight."

"Soul, why did you beat her up?" Blackstar questioned, noticing the blood trailing down her leg. "You even stabbed her!"

"No, that was from a previous fight." He waved his hand. "She just suddenly fell and wouldn't wake up. She did look tired when I first got there, I'll admit that, but I didn't think much of it at the time."

"Get her inside," Tsubaki gestured for him to come in. She shut the door behind him and locked it, closing all of the blinds.

Tsubaki walked around to Soul's back, placing her gentle hand on the Guardian's forehead. Her eyes widened at the heat steaming from her head, making her snap into action.

"Get her on the table, now!" Tsubaki yelled, pushing the boy towards the wooden table.

Blackstar ran ahead, knocking the vase and table-cloth off the piece of furniture. The vase shattered to the ground, spilling the Camellia Blossoms and water everywhere.

Soul placed Vixen down on the table, noticing how her breathing came out in shallow gasps. "I don't think-"

"She has a fever! And it's a deadly one," Tsubaki panicked, grabbing her bag of aid.

"A fever? But how..."

"I don't know, this is why I need to check in case." She sighed, slipping a band around the girl's arm. She pumped the leather pump, squeezing the Guardian's arm to get her blood pressure; finding how weak the blood had gone.

"I can't tell with this," she growled, tossing it across the room. "I guess I'll have to use Grandma's magic after all." She grounded her teeth, hovering her hands over Vixen's chest.

A purple glow outlined her hands as she used her magic, trying to find the source of the fever. "There!" She gasped, opening her eyes.

"Did you find what was wrong with her?" Blackstar asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, it seems that she used up too much of her energy. She practically drained herself dry," she turned to Soul. "Do you know how this could have happened?"

"She had put up a barrier across the wall using her own magic." Soul replied. "I'm guessing it took up a lot of power since..?"

"Yes, a barrier would take up a lot of energy and power, she's lucky to still be alive." Tsubaki sighed, removing her hands. "Soul, I need you to get me some herbs from the forest."

"Herbs? I'm not good with stuff like that-"

"I'll draw them for you, that should make it easier," she grabbed a piece of paper and began to quickly sketch the herbs, not bothering to add detail to them in the little time she had left. "Can you see them clearly?" She questioned him; getting a nod in response. "Good," she handed Soul the paper.

Blackstar scanned over the drawings from behind Soul's shoulder, taking note of the herbs. "They will mostly be on the outskirts of the forest near trees and shrubbery." He patted Soul's back, pushing him towards the door.

"Be as quick as possible," Tsubaki smiled, placing an ice pack on the Guardian's head.

Soul nodded, pulling on his finger-less gloves. "I'll be back soon!" He opened the door.

"Oh! Before I forget, you'll need to freeze the herbs with your ice, they work at their best when fresh." Tsubaki grinned as the boy walked out the door with a sigh, closing it behind him.

Soul shoved his hands into his pockets, treading across the crunching snow with his winter boots. There was no one else in the woods except for him, making the dense forest silent; other than the snow crunching beneath his feet.

After a few minutes of walking Soul pulled out the slip of paper, checking over the notes. He had to find a total of 3 different herbs: Bay, Catnip and Cinnamon.

He looked around the trees for Bay, looking out for a plant that looked like a fallen twig, holding a few leaves on both sides. He dug around the soil with his hands, ignoring the dirt that got stuck in his nails. His hands touched a plant underneath the soil, drawing him in.

Soul gently tugged the plant from the ground, making sure the roots were still attached before freezing it with his ice. The pale green leaves glistened beneath the cube of ice, holding its purity.

He carefully placed it in his pocket before checking over the drawing to see if it was the right one. It was.

"OK, that's one herb down." He muttered to himself, moving to a different tree.

He checked over the paper, seeing what was next. The Catnip herb looked like an easy one to find and within minutes of searching, Soul had already pocketed the frozen herb.

The Cinnamon was found straight after the Catnip, found to be growing by a nearby tree. Soul froze the herb and put it in his pocket just as a familiar woman appeared.

"Hello Soul," she drawled. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Witch," Soul turned to face her. "What do you want?"

"I want to show you something." She pulled out a crinkled piece of paper. "That white reindeer was carrying it when I attacked her."

"Does it have some sort of plan for the city?" Soul asked eagerly.

The witch shook her head. "Just a name."

"A name?"

"The name of the Guardian, Vixen." She smirked. "It's her real name, and I know who her parents are.

"What's her name?" Soul asked. Maybe the witch found her parents?

"Maka Albarn." She cackled.

"Albarn...I've heard that name before..."

"Of course you have, her parents, Spirit and Kami Albarn were close friends with your parents." The witch said.

"H-How do you know that?" Soul stuttered, trying to remember whether he had told her that sort of information before.

"I just do." She twirled her hair around her finger. "May I have the bottle of reindeer's magic?"

"What do you-"

"I need it for an investigation." She answered his question before he even finished it.

"Fine," Soul growled, handing her the bottle.

"By the way, where did you take the Guardian?"

"Guardian? What Guardian?" Soul played dumb, rubbing his head.

"Don't be so foolish little boy. I saw you take the girl myself!" She snapped. "Why?"

"I..ugh...I wouldn't be able to get across the wall if I didn't." He lied, taking a step back.

"Obviously, but where is she!?" The witch shrieked, cutting into her skin with her long black nails.

"I-In a cabin in the woods, not too far from here." Soul answered. "My friends are tending to her wounds."

"Good, she needs to be fit and healthy when I destroy the barrier."

"What do you mean?" Soul embarked.

"Once the barrier is broken, she will experience a shocking current through her body." She snickered with an evil grin on her face.

"Whatever," Soul gulped, heading back through the woods. Does she mean an electric shock?

Soul ran through the forest, finally coming upon the cabin. He kicked the door open with a growl, muttering un-intelligent things under his breath. "Where's the Guardian?" Soul asked, noticing the empty table.

"She's in the guest bedroom." Tsubaki replied, moving to close the door.

"I've got the herbs," he passed them to the girl; melting the ice.

"Thanks!" She ran inside the guest bedroom, soon followed by Soul and Blackstar.

Tsubaki grabbed the Bay herb, pulling off the leaves. She mashed them up in a small bowl using a palm-sized stick before shredding the twigs outer skin, taking out the piece of green inside.

She mashed that into the dish as well before picking up the Catnip. She picked the pretty petals off from the bulb, grinding the into the bowl. Once the colour of the mixture had changed from a sickly green to a pale blue, Tsubaki added in the last herb, Cinnamon.

She sprinkled the dust from the plant into the mixture, almost covering it with glitter.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Soul asked, notincing the Guardian's chest raising up and down almost _too_ quickly.

"She's going to put it on Vixen's wounds." Blackstar answered for her, smirking all the while. "Do you need any help?" He aimed his question at Tsubaki.

"Can you cut into her trousers for me? I need to get to her wound." Tsubaki handed Blackstar the knife and he began to cut through the material.

"What do each of the herbs do then?" Soul asked after a while, leaning against the wall as he watched Tsubaki stir the mixed herbs.

"The Bay treats infections. There's probably one on the girls wound since it was open to the wind which carries most bacteria and disease around." Tsubaki eyed her friend. "But I had to mash it since if it's taken in by the mouth then it can be toxic."

"So that's why you've mashed them together."

Tsubaki nodded, picking up the bowl. "The Catnip will help with her cold. It will strengthen her immune system and will help her wounds. The Cinnamon is mostly for cuts or scrapes. It can help relieve the pain and can calm the system down." She stood beside the girl.

Blackstar finished with the cutting, placing the knife on the bedside table. He ripped off the leg of the trouser, throwing it to the side while Tsubaki dipped her finger into the mixture; rubbing a small dose over the wound on the Guardian's thigh.

"This should help with her wound." She said, rubbing over the dried blood. She also placed the herb mixture on the Guardian's other wounds as well as the bruises and sore spots that were noticeable on her pale skin.

"You said something earlier about using your Grandma's magic, what did you mean by that?" Soul questioned, tidying away the bowl and leftovers.

"Tsubaki's Grandma was a witch. She was a rare one of her kind, being one of the many few who used her magic for good. She got involved with the healing arts and ended up becoming a herbal doctor." Blackstar replied before Tsubaki was given a chance to.

"Your Grandmother was a witch?" Soul said with a shocked expression on his face, not believing his ears.

"Yes, and when she died all of of her knowledge of herbs and healing magic was passed on down to me." Tsubaki smiled, pulling the blanket over Vixen.

"Then why didn't you-"

"My magic could have healed her, but it works at its best when you've got the right herbs. Once they're in her system I can then use my magic at its best." She dusted off her hands, blowing away the dust from the Cinnamon. "Now all we can do it wait."

* * *

The witch stood in front of the long orange barrier across the wall, noticing the pine trees.

"Hm, that's clever of her." She mused, prodding one of the trees with her nail. "Death's son must have done this, he's the only person I know who is capable of doing something like this."

The woman brought out the jar of powder and popped the cork, throwing the magic all over herself. Her feet lifted off the ground slightly, giving her the cue to fly.

She shot up into the sky and followed the barrier up, staying close to it. It felt as if it went on for miles before the witch finally made it to the top, finding a similar barrier above her head; linking with the one shielding the wall.

"That girl really went all out on this. But I think I can break it," she smirked, flying back to the ground.

Just as her feet were about to touch the snow, a small glistening light caught the corner of her eye. It came from one of the pine trees, drawing her in. "That's strange," she flew over to the glistening orb. "Hm, it seems it's just a decoration."

The witch landed back on the ground, dispelling the stolen reindeer's magic with her own. "Maka Albarn is in a cabin in the woods, and when I retrieve her I will get her to tell me the weakness of this barrier!" The woman cackled, disappearing back into the woods.

* * *

**Posting Date: **23rd December 2012

**Symm:** It's Christmas Eve tomorrow! *screams like a mad woman* I'M SO EXCITED! Does anyone else get new pyjama's tomorrow evening? I do! I get really excited for christmas after that :D By the way, Catnip, if none of you realise, is the flower/herb that Katniss was named after from the Hunger Games. I came across it while looking for the herbs in the story.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**cjsylvester, Mindlessgal, souleaterfangal123,**

**yuuki24688, Hanyoualchemist1, Fishing For Fame,**

**Iresha, anna114, Wildwolf101!**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Maka twitched in her sleep, opening her emerald eyes in a wary haze. She looked around in distraught, finding the place unfamiliar.

"W-Where am I?" She said with a sigh, sitting up. "Ouch," she rubbed her head, feeling a sudden pain.

She looked down at her leg to find the trouser leg gone, leaving her entire thigh bare. "OMD!" She yelled in a whispered voice, throwing the blanket over herself.

The door beside her suddenly opened, making her jump. She instantly reached for her steel pipe, but to her avail, it wasn't there.

"We took your weapon away from you a long time ago." A tall girl with long black hair walked into the room.

"Who are you?" Maka asked, moving in the opposite direction across the bed.

"My name is Tsubaki." She smiled, closing the door behind her. "You're the Guardian of the wall, Vixen."

"How do you-"

"May I finished healing you with my magic?" She questioned, cutting the girl off as she showed her glowing hands.

"Healing magic?" Maka said. "The only sort of healing magic I know of is obtained by witches..."

"Yes, my Grandma-"

"Die witch!" Maka grabbed the knife from the side and threw it at her, pinning Tsubaki's sleeve to the far wall.

"B-Blackstar!" She yelled, struggling to rip out the knife.

Maka heard the sound of barreling feet down the corridor so quickly fell to the floor, crawling underneath the bed just as the door was kicked open.

"What's wrong!?" A boy with bright blue hair asked, huffing as he went.

"The Guardian threw a knife at me, I just panicked there for a second." Tsubaki breathed, managing to rip out the knife.

"Where is the Guardian?" Blackstar looked around the room, not finding her anywhere.

"She's under the bed."

Blackstar craned his neck to find the girl underneath the bed frame, holding painfully onto her injured leg.

"But why is a powerful Guardian such as her hiding under a bed? She has a great amount of illegal power in-"

"I noticed a pair of rosary's on her, the power she crafts in useless." Tsubaki replied. "And she's injured 'Star, what else could she do in a situation like this? She can't even move her leg."

"I suppose." Blackstar scratched his head, leaning against the door frame.

"Vixen, will you allow me to finish healing your wounds?" Tsubaki asked, not getting a response.

"Maybe she can't talk?" Blackstar suggested.

"She can talk perfectly."

Maka's head shot right up at the sound of the familiar voice. It belonged to none other than Jack Frost.

"I'll get her to talk." He said with a cocky grin, gesturing for the others to walk out. "Give me some time, she knows me."

"Alright, but make sure you don't hurt her!" Tsubaki warned, closing the door shut once Blackstar was out.

The faint sound of a lock could be heard from outside the door, keeping the pair of enemies inside.

"Vixen, why won't you let Tsubaki heal you with her magic?" Frost inquired, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Maka didn't bother to answer, keeping her head on top of her crossed arms.

"So you're giving me the silent treatment, huh?"

She remained silent, staring at the hard-wood floor.

"Maybe this will get you talking then." He cleared his throat. "It turns out that our parents used to be close friends before they disappeared. And I also know your real name, Maka Albarn."

Maka's eyes widened at the sound of her name, catching her attention. "Then you must be the son of the Evan's."

"Ah, you talked!" Soul chuckled. "I am indeed their son. My name is Soul Eater Evans."

"Then maybe our parents disappeared together." Maka sighed, wincing from the pain in her thigh.

"It's a thought, but I know that both of our answers lay beyond the wall. Lord Death should know more about them than us." Soul replied, shifting on the bed. "You're a Guardian Maka, you can get me across-"

"I'm not letting you cross the wall."

"Then how else are we supposed to gain information about our parents?" Soul growled, kicking his feet in agitation.

"Lord Death doesn't know who my parents are. I was kept a secret since we would have been thrown out. You're the only person who knows who my parents are," Maka mumbled, bowing her head in shame.

"That's depressing," he stated.

"Yeah, I suppose..." She closed her eyes, creating a picture of her parents faces in her mind. "Maybe they did it to protect me." She smiled from beneath the bed.

"I wish my parents did that."

Maka opened her eyes at the statement, staring at his shoes. "Maybe they thought that the only way to protect you was to live outside the wall?"

"Hm."

Maka listened as the bed creaked, suggesting movement from above. She turned her head, trying to figure out what he was doing just as a set of hands grabbed her ankles; yanking her back.

"Ah!" She shrieked, sliding backwards across the wooden floor. Maka dangled from her legs, becoming eye-level with Soul; except she was upside down. "Put me down!" She batted at his chest.

"OK," he dropped her onto the bed.

Maka landed with a thud onto her stomach, feeling a shooting pain from her leg.

"Do you want another-"

"No! Leave me alone Soul!" She yelled, clutching her leg in agony.

"Your leg hurts doesn't it..?" He asked, sitting beside her.

She nodded into the bed covers, not wanting to show him her scrutinised face.

"Why won't you let Tsubaki heal you?"

"She's a witch." The Guardian snapped, releasing her leg as the pain subsided.

"She's not. She is an outcast like you and I, holding a bit of witch magic." Soul explained. "Her Grandmother was a good witch, she used her powers to heal. But when she died, all of knowledge and power was passed down to Tsubaki; whether she liked it or not."

Maka let out a grunt, pushing herself up. "Fine," she sighed. "But you'll have to help me sit, I can't move very well."

Soul grabbed her by the waist and slung her over, helping her sit. "Here's your trouser leg by the way," he pulled the loose piece of material over her leg, freezing it into place with his ice.

"Wow, thanks jerk face."

"Tsubaki!" He yelled, ignoring Maka's comment.

Soft footsteps came from the other side of the door as the doorknob twisted, opening the door.

Tsubaki walked in with a grin on her face, flexing her fingers. "Can I heal her now?"

"Yes, she agreed." Soul smirked, turning towards the window. He crossed his arms and leant against the side of the bed, wondering whether Maka's reindeer had followed his scent.

"Please relax, um...can I say your name this time?"

"Yes," she told the girl, getting a smile in thanks.

"I'll just heal you with my magic, it will only take a few seconds Maka." Her hands had a glow around them, outlining her palms with purple as she hovered her hands over Maka's chest.

The Guardian's body became wrapped with the purple glow, illuminating her skin. All the pain went away, healing her wounds and power. Maka felt like new, as if nothing had happened to her in the first place.

"T-Thank you," she said to the girl. "I'm sorry about earlier," she bowed her head.

"It's OK! I would have done the same if I was in the same situation," Tsubaki smiled, waving her hands.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I said it's fine," Tsubaki sat next to her on the bed. "You don't need to keep apologising."

"Sorry..." Maka grumbled, getting a sigh from Tsubaki just as a thought came into mind. "S-Soul," she turned to the boy. "Do you know where Blair went?"

"I melted the ice from her feet and left a clear scent for her to follow. She'll find her way here soon enough."

"Phew, thanks." She smiled, looking around for her cloak. She spotted it draped on a wooden coat hanger in the corner of the room.

Maka hopped off the bed and flexed her new leg, waiting for the familiar click of the bones before retrieving her cloak. "You really like that red cloak, huh?" Soul mused.

"Red is my favourite colour, and I cherish this cloak a lot." Maka replied, slipping it over her head. She brushed out her hair before pulling it into the usual pigtails; pulling up her hood.

"That makes sense." Blackstar walked back into the room. "There haven't been any sightings of your white reindeer."

"Hm, I wonder where she could have-" Maka stopped mid sentence as she felt a large soul outside, drawing her in.

"Maka, what's wrong!" Soul shook her shoulders, trying to gain her attention. She continued to look out the window, looking for the owner of the soul.

"There's something outside..."

Blackstar ran to the window and growled, turning back to his friends. "It's a witch!"

Soul flipped his attention to the window as the glass shattered, shooting at the people inside. He tackled Maka to the floor as Blackstar did the same to Tsubaki, shielding them from the shards.

Maka pushed Soul from her body and stood by herself, wiping away the trickles of blood on her face. "A witch, huh?" She rushed out the room, soon followed by Soul.

"Maka! Wait up!" He caught up with her just as she opened the door, letting the winter breeze inside. "Don't just go rushing out!" He grabbed her wrist.

"Maka!" Tsubaki arrived with Blackstar, both looking out of breath.

"We have to stay together." Soul stated, releasing her wrist.

"Fine, but can't we at least see who it is?" She asked, pointing to the open door.

"Jeez, alright." Soul gave in. "But stay close."

"Hey, I'm a Guardian, I can handle myself." Maka said, stalking outside.

"W-Wait!" Soul ran after her out into the snow, leaving heavy footprints behind.

"Those two are definitely going to fall for each other soon." Blackstar sighed, scratching his head.

"I agree, but they're both clueless when it comes to love by the look of it," Tsubaki giggled. "Maybe we could help change that later on..?"

"Of course," Blackstar clicked his tongue, running outside after the others with Tsubaki who closed the door behind herself; not wanting any of the snow to enter the house.

Maka and Soul stood in front of the cabin, looking up at the witch who threatened their well-being.

"Who are you, witch?" Maka growled, getting herself into a defensive stance.

"That's none of your business, right Soul?" The witch smirked.

"Do you know her?" Maka asked him, not getting an answer.

"You might as well tell her Soul," the witch cackled. "It's not a secret in my eyes."

"I-I..." Soul gulped. "I joined forces with the witch."

"So that's how you gained all that power!" Maka gasped. "But why-"

"She said that I could cross the wall with that power," Soul grabbed the red bracelet around his wrist. "But, it turns out that it was a lie." He ripped the bracelet off.

"It was not a lie, Soul. You just haven't learnt how to use the power properly," the witch snapped her fingers, making the bracelet disappear. "You could have crossed the wall if you didn't have such a soft spot for this girl."

"I don't care about her!" Soul yelled, tensing his fists.

"Then why did you bring her here?" She raised her brow.

Maka stared at Soul before looking at the witch, wondering what she meant. "What did you come here for?"

"I came to fetch you," she pointed her long finger at Maka, showing off the bright yellow arrow in the middle of her black nail.

"What do you mean by-" A large black arrow appeared beneath Maka's feet, pushing her into the air. Her body shot towards the witch who brought out her broom, hitting the Guardian over the head with it.

"Maka!" Soul ran after her but was stopped by an arrow, sending him in the opposite direction.

"That's enough games, witch." Tsubaki growled, staring at her unconscious friends.

"You ready Tsubaki?" Blackstar grinned.

"I'm ready when you are 'Star." She closed her eyes, focusing on the task as her hands glowed with a vibrant grey.

A fierce wind blew around her form, whipping her hair around in a frenzy as her eyes held a slight gleam to them.

"Ah, I wondered why two people were living outside the wall." The witch smirked. "And now I know, you both have elemental magic."

"Yes," Tsubaki smiled. "I am the commander of the Wind." She raised her hands, moving her index finger around in a circular motion on her palm. The wind formed around her, twisting and turning until it became a mini tornado; growing larger by the second.

"And I-" Blackstar's hands glowed with a dark purple. "-Am the commander of Water!" He formed an orb of water in his hand before throwing it into Tsubaki's large tornado.

Meanwhile, Soul regained himself and managed to stand, brushing off the remaining snow from his body. He watched as a giant man-made tornado grew in size, being commanded by Tsubaki.

Blackstar continued to throw orbs of water inside the wind, filling it up to the top.

Soul ran up to them, bringing out his magic. His hands glowed blue, and he focused his power on the water orbs. They all froze, becoming heavier which caused Tsubaki to strengthen the wind, making it move even quicker.

She threw the tornado at the witch, throwing out the frozen orbs which melted at contact, soaking her in water.

Soul re-froze the water; forming a shield of ice around the witch as she was taken by the tornado. It spat her out, throwing her back into the woods to a far away place.

"This is why we are such close friends!" Blackstar high-fived Soul, referring to how their powers worked so easily together.

"She won't be gone for long." Tsubaki stated, staring off into space. "I wonder why she wanted the Guardian."

"Nobody knows," Blackstar scratched the back of his head. "Is she alright?"

Soul hurried over to the unconscious girl, turning her over. "She's fine, just knocked out." He picked her up.

"That's good," Tsubaki sighed with content, walking back to the house. "Let's get back inside and start planning what we can do next. That witch won't be frozen for long."

* * *

The white reindeer wandered through the forest, trying to find the boy's scent. She had tracked it down not too long ago but suddenly lost it when a new fall of snow reigned down from the heavens. Shaking her grand head, the reindeer sniffed the air, jumping over a bush.

She stumbled upon a frozen figure, reeling back when a horrid stench reached her nose. The reindeer hid behind the bush, hearing a crack in front.

A small crack appeared on the frozen figure, spreading quickly in the shape of a wavy circle. The ice snapped in two as the figure took a deep breath, adjusting her hair. An evil glint shone in the woman's eyes as she grabbed her broom, hitting it against a nearby tree to get rid of the icicles.

The reindeer hid lower, keeping her body hidden as she continued to watch the woman, afraid of looking away.

The woman sat on the edge of her broom as a strong black haze formed around her, suiting her body perfectly. "Damn those children," she cursed. "I'll get them back soon, they will not stop me from getting what I want!" She flew upwards into the sky.

The rare animal waited for the weird lady to disappear before going back to her seeking, finally finding the boy's scent.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 27th December 2012

**Symm:** MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! How have you all been? Sadly, there was no snow, all I had was rain -.- Anyone else have rubbish weather or was it nice?

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**animeismylife15, BooBearPurpleHead, new-Necro03,**

**Iresha, suvra2001, Hanyoualchemist1, cjsylvester,**

**yuuki24688, WildWolf101!**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Death the Kid wandered through the corridors, making his way to the visual room. He hadn't seen Maka in days, worrying himself to the core of his youth. Blair was also no where to be seen, with no traceable footprints or scent left behind; Kid had no other option than to return to the North Pole.

He pushed open the dark grey door, sliding it shut behind himself before walking over to the man sitting in front of the many screens, holding a large screw in his head.

"Stein," Kid said to the man.

He swiveled around in his chair, facing the boy. "What a surprise." He drawled. "Now that's a face I haven't seen in a while."

"I know, I've been quite busy lately." Kid replied. "I need your help."

"And what can I do for you?" Stein pulled out a cigarette from his coat pocket, flicking the top of his lighter. A small spark appeared, becoming a small flame which was then used to light the cigarette.

"Maka has been missing for a few days, which is odd. She is always guarding the outer wall of Death City."

"Is her reindeer there? Some Guardians usually take a break but leave their reindeer in charge of the wall until they get back." Stein asked.

"That's what is worrying me, her reindeer is also missing." Kid frowned. "That's why I came to see you since you have access to all the CCTV in and out of the city."

"Indeed, I know almost every secret around here." Stein took a drag.

"Do you perhaps have any footage of Maka?" Kid questioned, fiddling with his hair.

"Probably," he typed madly on the keys of the board that was hooked up to the many screens around the room, turning them all on. "Here you go, I dated the tapes back to 2 days ago, there should be something about Maka on them."

"Thanks Stein, but which screen is it on?"

"You'll have to look around," Stein pushed himself forward; making the chair roll towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kid ran after him.

"I need to talk to the Guardians-" his chair flipped over and he face-planted the door, falling backwards. "-about something important."

He just hit the door with his head! Doesn't he feel any pain!? Yet he still continued with his sentence...Who the hell hired this maniac?

"But you can't just leave me here!" Kid yelled. "I don't know how to control the computers!"

"You'll figure it out, you're brainy after all." He picked up his chair before sliding down the corridor, leaving Kid to stare blankly at the door as it closed shut. "I can't control myself in a room like this! It's so _symmetrical!_" Kid gasped, wandering around the room.

Every screen looked the same, holding similar features and buttons. But just to make sure, he pulled out his tape measure- does he carry that thing everywhere? -and measured the screens; finding that they measured to the same number, 8.

After a few minutes of OCD-ing, Kid finally came back to reality. "I need to look for Maka, no more...symmetry!" His eyes popped out like a bugs, becoming glued to the screens once again.

"No!" He slapped his cheeks. "I need to find Maka." Kid declared, rubbing his face. "Plus, I think I slapped myself too hard..."

* * *

The beautiful reindeer galloped through the trees, keeping her head low so she could keep hold of the boy's scent.

She ran faster as the smell grew stronger, suggesting she was close to her Mistress. She sprinted through the clearing and stopped, raising her head. In front of her lay a small cosy cabin, looking to be half the size of some of the taller trees.

She dug her hoof into the snow, getting rid of the frozen mud and leaves before wandering over to the wooden structure.

Blair sniffed around the doorknob, catching a faint trace of her Mistress. She had finally found her.

The reindeer butted the door with her head, rubbing her small feminine antlers against the oak. She continued to scratch, butt and kick the door until a whispered voice came from inside, being caught by her sensitive ears.

Blair stepped back as the door was opened by a young girl, wearing a familiar red cloak. Noticing the scent, Blair pounced at the girl, knocking her inside.

She rubbed her wet nose against the human's cheek, staring into her emerald eyes.

"B-Blair!" The Guardian cried, hugging her neck with her shaking hands. "Where have you been!?"

The reindeer grunted, pushing her head against Maka's. She used the most rarest magic she had, projecting a sacred memory into the girl's head. The vision of the witch becoming un-frozen from the ice played in Maka's mind, showing her what the reindeer had seen.

"M-Maka? Is that your reindeer?" A strange human walked towards them, extending her hand.

Blair sniffed the humans hand, accepting her as an ally. She nuzzled the smooth hand, giving it a lick before turning back to her Mistress who had finished watching the memory.

The reindeer helped Maka up, keeping the end of her red cloak in her mouth.

"What happened?" The human asked, combing her long black hair.

"Blair showed me one of her recent memories." Maka said.

"Memories?" Another human walked into the room, holding a different scent. His was more confident and boisterous than the others, making his stand out more than the rest. Blair became fixated with his bright blue hair, wandering over to him.

"Oh, it's your reindeer!" The boy exclaimed, patting Blair's head.

The white animal sniffed the boy's hand before turning back to look at her Mistress.

"All the reindeer that belong to the Guardians have their own unique power. For instance, some can spout wings which enhances their flight while others can breathe fire." Maka explained. "But Blair is special, she has _two_ unique powers."

"What are they?" The boy that stood beside Blair asked, becoming intrigued with the new knowledge.

"Blair can project her memories at people, such as her dreams or past events she recently saw; but her other power in unknown. I guess she doesn't even know herself..."

The reindeer nodded her head, running back to her Mistress.

"She must be hungry," the human with black hair said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah," Maka turned to her reindeer. "Let's get you something to eat Blair!"

Blair grunted with joy at the words her Mistress said, following her and the unusual boy into the kitchen.

A large plate of food was put down in front of her as well as some water, making her stumped tail wag.

"Looks like your reindeer found her way here," a boy with white hair walked into the room.

Blair immediately disliked this human, finding his appearance and scent very familiar. She grounded her teeth, digging her back hoof into the carpet. The reindeer let out an angered grunt before charging at the boy, aiming her antlers right at his chest.

"Blair!" Her Mistress blocked her path, making her stop. "Soul is a friend!"

Blair cocked her head to the side, thinking the word over. Friend? She grunted in an ignorant way, turning her back on the boy and continuing with her meal. Friend? Mistress mad! Not friend, the reindeer thought to herself; not being able to construct the sentences properly. But for an animal, she was clever.

A very intelligent animal indeed.

* * *

Kid continued to stare at the screens until he finally found the right one, focusing on Maka. It was recorded two days ago, focusing right on the wall.

Kid gasped at the new addition around the wall; a long orange barrier.

"So that's why she wanted my help," he mused. "She did a good job, I've got to hand it to her." He walked over to the panels and somehow managed to flip the screen, re-playing it onto one of the screens in front of him.

Kid scanned his golden eyes across the keys until he found the fast-forward button, pressing it without delay. The screen went into a mad jig until Kid stopped it, finding Maka on the screen.

He played the rest from there, watching intently at the scene before him. There was no sound, only a few figures running around on the screen.

Maka looked out of breath, clutching her scythe for dear life as Jack Frost, her childhood foe, attacked from the side; knocking her across the ice. She shoved her scythe into the ground and left it there, countering Frost's attack.

A while later, Maka looked as if she was in pain, clutching her chest for air. She suddenly collapsed, making Kid tense.

"What the-" he stopped mid sentence when Jack Frost sighed on the screen; picking Maka up and taking her unconscious body into the forest with him.

"He kidnapped Maka!" Kid yelled, punching the screen. "Damn, that jerk! I bet he's torturing her right now!" Kid looked back at the screen, watching as Blair, the rare white reindeer; ran off after them.

But what caught his eye a second time was a swift figure tapping their finger on the orange barrier produced by the Guardian. "It's her..." Death the Kid growled. "She was the one who drained Blair's magic, the one I saw that night." He said, glaring at the witch on the screen.

Kid hurried out the door, muttering things such as 'this isn't happening' and 'I need to inform father right away!' But what he failed to notice was the witch moving on the screen, wandering into the forest after Jack Frost.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 1st January 2013

**Symm:** HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**WarAngel24, Pinkcott123, ****suvra2001,**

**vanpyrekitty, ****Iresha, BooBearPurpledHead,**

**squirtlepokemon215, yuuki24688, ****Hanyoualchemist1,**

**CrazyLioness6, ****cjsylvester, ****Crummywriter, Gir01298!**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Maka Albarn, the Guardian of the wall that cuts off Death City from the land afar, also know as Vixen; walked down the corridor. She had been hearing a lot of rustling coming from the bedroom which only sparked her curiosity. She noticed that the door was open so let herself in, stopping when she noticed the mess that lay before her as well as the culprit.

"Blair, what are you doing?" Maka asked her white reindeer who was standing in Soul's bedroom; on top of a pile of clothes.

His wardrobe was empty and his clothes were all thrown in piles on the floor, some of them ripped to pieces.

Blair stood there surrounded by the clothes, not having a care in the world as she chewed one of Soul's tops, munching on the sleeve with her large white teeth.

"What the hell is your reindeer doing to my clothes?" Soul walked in, making Maka jump.

"Phew, you scared me!" Maka giggled, holding her hand to her chest.

"She really doesn't like me," the white-haired boy sighed; leaning against the wooden door frame.

"I'm guessing it's her way of revenge for me trusting you..." Maka said. She walked up to her reindeer, grabbing the piece of strewn material hanging from her mouth. "Give it back Blair."

She ignored her Mistress, grinding the top with her teeth.

"_Blair_," Maka warned, pulling on the piece of clothing. "Let go otherwise I'll-"

The reindeer ripped the top out of Maka's hands and butted her in the stomach, knocking her into the pile of clothes. Her form disappeared under the material; with her shoes being the only thing visible.

"Your reindeer can be quite stroppy," Soul grabbed her feet, yanking her out of the pile. "Plus, it's not cool to lay around the floor all day."

Maka's hair lay sprawled on the floor, the ends curling up to her cheeks. "Shut up, sharky." She muttered, kicking his hands away. She pushed herself to her feet before shooting a glare at her reindeer, emeralds meeting black.

Blair grunted, poking her pale tongue at Maka before trotting out, kicking away the pieces of ripped clothing in her way.

"I'm sorry about your clothes," Maka sighed, picking a handful of them up. "She's not usually like this, I guess she's just jealous that you've been spending more time with me." She giggled.

"Yeah, about that..." Soul stood up straight. "I wanted to ask you something."

"And what is that?"

"We're enemies, foes, whatever you want to call it." He said, helping her pick up the clothes.

"Obviously," Maka replied with a smirk. "But it seems we have become friends?"

"Yes, I was wondering whether you wanted to make a treaty with me."

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" The Guardian asked, curiosity filling her eyes. "I mean-"

"I want to form a truce between us." He picked his head up, staring her in the face.

"But I thought you wanted to get across the wall?"

"I-I do, but I figured that if I give up on that wish then you might trust me..." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Trust you? I don't know what-"

"Please," Soul pleaded. "Just trust me, Maka."

Maka sighed, rubbing her temple with her hands. "Fine, I accept the treaty."

"Thank you," he said with relief.

"But that doesn't mean I'll let you cross the wall," she shook her head, walking out of his bedroom.

"Heh, I like you too little miss Guardian."

* * *

"Father! Father, are you here!?" Kid ran into the main part of the base, finding Lord Death sitting on the puffy chair in the middle of the room. "Father!"

"Kid, what is wrong?" The shinigami asked his son, standing from his seat.

"I need to tell you something!" He yelled, ignoring the strange looks the other workers in the base gave him. "I-It's important."

"Alright," Lord Death turned his attention to the others. "Please leave us."

The workers stared at him in disbelief, not knowing what to do. They looked at each other in surprise but quickly scurried out when the shinigami shot them a death glare, raising his large solid hand.

Once they were out and all the doors were sealed, Death looked at his son. "What's wrong?"

"Maka has been kidnapped." Kid breathed, clenching his fists.

"How did this happen!" He demanded, kicking his chair back. "Where is she?"

"Jack Frost took her." Kid stated.

"The boy with the illegal magic, huh?" The shinigami laughed. "Then she hasn't been kidnapped."

"Father, what are you talking about? Of course she's been kidnapped-"

"No, she has obviously joined sides with the boy. She has illegal magic herself so it doesn't surprise me that the Guardian was 'taken'." He interrupted his son.

"You're lying!" Kid cried. "Maka is my friend, she would _never_ do anything like that!"

"Rudolph, please escort Kid to the tower." Lord Death raised his voice so the Guardian could hear him, entering the room. "It seems that Vixen truly was a liability. She has joined forces with Jack Frost, and Kid has been under their influence by the looks of things."

"What!? No, father!" Kid yelled when Rudolph grabbed him by the arms, pulling him towards the door. "Let go of me!"

"Lock him up in the tower, it's the only way to keep him safe." The shinigami smirked, sitting back in his chair. "And don't let him out, I want you to guard him. Also, you need to tell the other Guardians that we will be attacking those illegal children tonight, get them ready."

"Father! You can't do this!" Kid yelled as Rudolph pulled him out the door, not loosening his grip at all. "_Father!_" He disappeared with the Guardian; leaving Death to stare out the window at the clouds, keeping his thoughts to himself.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 4th January 2013

**Symm: ** I know Death's character is totally different but I need him to be that way for this moment to keep the story going :) Also, I mentioned before that I was going to try and end this story before New Years but since that has passed (as you can see), I'm going to end this story sometime this month instead.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**thmsbannister93, Hanyoualchemist1, WarAngel24,**

**suvra2001, Iresha, squirtlepokemon215,**

**WildWolf101, anna114, cjsylvester!**

**Hanyoualchemist: I'm guessing you can't be bothered to sign in again? XD Haha I was going to get him to do that but then decided that it could happen at a later date ;)**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The witch stared at the orange barrier that lay ahead, smiling in triumph at her success. She had finally found the barriers weakness: the baubles.

"Now all I have to do is destroy them. But the Guardian will feel pain, which only inclines me to break them one at a time." She cackled. "To draw out the pain as much as possible."

The witch summoned her power, causing a dark glow to form around her body, almost like a thick outline. She raised her hands; palms facing the barrier before clenching them into fists. A sleek black arrow shot at the first bauble. It shattered in seconds, leaving the pale blue shards scattered on the ground. The red orb of power that was protected by the baubles shell burst into flames before disappearing, leaving the witch with a grin on her face.

"Oh, the Guardian will definitely _feel_ that." She smirked, moving towards the next bauble.

* * *

Maka walked over to the couch and perched on the armrest, tapping her foot impatiently. Why did I agree to a treaty between Soul and I?

"Maka, what do you want for lunch?" Tsubaki asked her, noticing how intense she looked. "You feeling OK?"

"What?" Maka snapped out of her concentration. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. There's just something on my mind right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Thanks for the offer Tsubaki but I'll be alright," Maka smiled as a sudden shock ran through her body. A red glow formed around her, standing out against her pale skin.

"Why are you glowing?" Soul sat next to her, resting his elbow on the plump pillow beside him.

"I-I don't know-" she collapsed to the floor as a shock of power shot through her, paralysing her body. "KYAA!" She cried, feeling pain all over.

"Maka!" Soul and Tsubaki yelled at the same time just as Blackstar walked in, wondering what the commotion was.

They all noticed the sparks of red power running through her body, sending the girl's mind into shock.

Another volt ran through her body, causing her to produce a scream of pain that rang through the house.

Maka shut her eyes tightly, feeling another intense shock coming. Every hit felt like a bolt of lighting striking down upon her, burning her from the inside.

"Maka, what's happening!?" Soul panicked, shaking her shoulder.

"T-The barrier..." She breathed, trying to stay calm.

"Blackstar, take Blair and go see who is attacking the barrier across the wall, it might be that witch." Soul told the blue-haired boy who hurried off with the reindeer, heading towards the wall.

"Tsubaki, can't you take away the pain?" Soul asked, pinning Maka down as another shock ran through her.

"Y-Yes, I should be able to!" She illuminated her hands and pressed them into Maka's stomach, causing her to wheeze from the amount of pressure that was pushed down.

"Maka, why is the power hitting you?" Soul asked.

"T-The baubles...hold energy for the barrier...m-my energy...the powers coming back to me..!" She gasped, not opening her eyes.

"No wonder you're being shocked!" Soul kept her down while Tsubaki took away the pain. Another volt ran through her but she didn't scream this time, she felt no pain. Her back arched up from the shock before plummeting down, hitting the hard-wood floor.

"Maka, can you open your eyes for me?" Tsubaki asked.

There was no answer.

"M-Maka...are you alright?" She panicked, looking at Soul

He pushed her eyelids up and gasped, finding only white. "Her eyes have rolled back, we need to wake her up _now!_"

"I'll let her feel the pain for a moment, the shocks should wake her up." Tsubaki removed her hands for only a moment as a shock shot through the Guardian's body again, waking her up.

Maka's eyes rolled forward and she blinked, biting her lip to keep the scream lodged in her throat.

"Maka!" Soul grinned, glad that she was awake. Jeez, I thought she was a goner!

"S-Soul," she said before turning her head to her other friend. "Tsubaki, please don't take away the pain, it's the only thing that is keeping me awake." She breathed, pushing herself up.

"Fine," the black-haired girl sighed, bringing her hands back to normal.

Shock after shock ran through Maka's body, each becoming stronger than the last. But Maka didn't feel weak, she felt stronger as her energy returned to her. And when the last bauble was struck, it was a powerful volt. She foamed at the mouth but still managed to handle it, wiping it away like it was nothing.

* * *

"Rudolph, please let me out!" Kid banged his fists on the wooden door. "I haven't done _anything!_"

"You have talked to the enemy, that's something." The Guardian growled, opening the rectangular latch in the door. His auburn eyes blazed through the gap, hardening when Kid's golden iris' stared back. "Now be quiet!" He shut the panel, leaving Kid all alone.

He had tried using his power to break out of the cell, but something stopped him; rebounding his magic. It was like a spell was cast on the place. "I need to tell Maka what is going on, she's needs to get away!" He groaned, crouching down. "Wait, _tell_...also known as message. I can send her a message!"

He ran towards the window that sat opposite the door, bringing his hand to his mouth. Kid blew through his fingers, creating a lulling whistle that echoed through the city below.

A few minutes later the sound of a _'caw!'_ made its way to his ears, drawing him to the small black creature making his way to him from the distance. "Grimlo! Over here!" He waved his hand to the bird, reaching out for him.

The black bird landed on his hand, wrapping his claws around his index finger. Kid pulled the bird inside before pulling out the slip of paper he had snagged on the way up to the tower, gently pulling Gimlo's claw down. He used the bird's sharp nail to write his note before rolling it up into a small scroll, slotting it through the crow's foot.

"Take this to Maka Albarn," he told his bird. "She lays somewhere in the forest outside of Death City."

He hurried over to the window and helped the bird back through the bars, flicking his wrist to send the bird off. Grimlo soared through the sky before dipping down; disappearing beneath the clouds.

"I hope he gets to her in time."

* * *

"The shocks are gone now." Maka sat back on the couch, letting out a sigh. "I don't think I'll have any time for some lunch, Tsubaki."

"I know, the witch has gotten through so we need to find her as soon as possible." Tsubaki smiled, pulling on her boots.

"Right, let's go!" Blackstar yelled, pulling his gloves on.

Maka covered her head with her hood, slotting her steel bar into the red strap around her leg. She moved towards the door but stopped when the sound of a _'caw!'_ caught her attention. "Grimlo?" She said to the black bird that sat perched on the window, looking straight at her. She hurried over to the animal, pushing the window open.

"Do you know that bird?" Soul asked, walking over to her and the black bird.

"Yes, it's Kid's messenger bird, Grimlo." She replied with a frown. "Something must have happened to Kid for him to send his bird..."

"He has something in his claw," he pointed at the bird and Maka noticed the slip of rolled up paper.

The Guardian accepted the note from the bird, noticing the short sentences before reading it aloud. "Trapped in tower at North Pole. Father and Guardians think you joined forces with enemy, get away now."

Maka quickly scribbled down her reply:

_'I'll send help to get you out and don't worry, my friends will protect me. We have no other option than to cross the wall, I'll see you soon.'_

Maka gave Grimlo the letter and sent him back to Kid before turning back to her friends. "We need to go, now. Lord Death will destroy this place if we don't."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 5th January 2013

**Symm:** Sorry about the swapping and changing between characters :) But do not worry; for Liz and Patty are in the next chapter! I can't wait ;)

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**squirtlepokemon215, 81, Liehala,**

**suvra2001, Wilfwolf101, anna114,**

**yuuki24688, Iresha, cjsylvester!**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Are we going after the witch then?" Blackstar asked as the four of them ran, heading away from the cabin.

"Yes, we need to take her down!" Maka said, dodging around a tree.

"I just hope she hasn't destroyed anything yet," Tsubaki sighed, adjusting her ponytail as she ran.

Two figures jumped out from the trees in front, stopping the elemental teenagers in their tracks.

"Who are you?" Soul growled, pushing Maka behind himself.

The two figures pulled down the hoods of their dark forest-green cloaks.

"My name is Liz," the taller one said, combing her hair to the side. "And this is my sister, Patty." She gestured to the smaller one.

"Hello~" She giggled, waving her hand in a frantic motion.

"What do you want?" Maka pushed Soul aside, not seeing any threat in the girls.

"We want to help you," Liz smiled. "The witch that crossed your wall, miss Guardian, stole our money."

"Fair enough," Soul smirked.

"Do you have illegal magic?" Tsubaki asked the two sisters.

"Yes, I am Liz, the commander of Lightning."

"And I am Patty, the commander of Earth." She winked.

"Awesome!" Blackstar yelled. "I am much greater than God!"

"Why is he shouting that nonsense?" Liz mused.

"Because he's an idiot." Maka sighed, walking ahead.

"I am a psychopath!" Patty chirped, getting confused looks from the gang.

"Don't worry, she just has ADHD." Liz laughed, following after the Guardian.

"Look, it's the wall!" Blackstar ran towards the short brick structure, hopping over it.

Maka stared at the ground, noticing the shards of bauble that lay scattered around the earth. She kicked a few of them aside, walking over to the wall. It had been years since she crossed the wall, and she didn't know how to feel about passing it.

"Come on," Soul stepped over the wall; pulling her with him.

"Hm, I bet your chuffed." Maka grinned.

"About crossing the wall? Yeah, I haven't done it in a while." He poked her cheek, getting a groan in response.

"Stop right there, _Maka Albarn_." Lord Death suddenly appeared in front of the Guardian, shooting her a death glare.

"L-Lord Death!" She gasped, taking a step back. Her legs touched the wall, stopping her from going back any further.

"You have betrayed your family," Death said, blocking her path.

"I haven't betrayed anyone. Soul saved me from the witch, that is all that happened." Maka explained, reaching for her scythe.

"Do you take me for a fool?" He yelled.

"No, but why have you become so strict Death?"

"That is none of your business weakling!" He shot a dark orb at her which she dodged with ease, running around him.

"Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen, attack those illegal children." Lord Death shouted at his Guardians.

They followed his instructions, chasing after the gang while he went the other way, looking for the witch his son had mentioned.

"Maka, they're right behind us!" Liz yelled, pulling her sister with her.

"We need to fight them, take as many down as possible!" Maka said, taking out her pipe.

"What's that going to do, little girl?" Dasher landed in front of her, baring her red claws.

"You'll see," Maka swung the pipe, extending the scythe from within. "I've wanted to do this for so long!" She brought her scythe around but the Guardian ducked, throwing one of her knives.

Maka twisted her neck to the side and let the knife cut through the rosary around her neck, sending an electric shock through her. She didn't faze since she was used to the shocks from her experience earlier on with the baubles. "Why thank you, Dasher."

"You still can't use your power yet!" She threw two more knives which Maka was anticipating.

Vixen held up her left wrist and watched the first knife slice through the rosary, sending a small shock up her arm. She quickly brought up her other wrist, swapping the scythe over before catching the knife, cutting through the other rosary. "And there goes the second pair!" She smirked, ignoring the tingling in her arm.

"Shut up!" Dasher yelled as Maka slashed her arm, making her shriek in pain.

"Do you know how much this top cost!?" She screeched, running towards her.

"No, and I don't care." Maka dodged her kick, swinging her own leg underneath Dasher who fell to the ground, face first into the snow.

"Why you-" The Guardian was cut off when Maka hit her square in the forehead with the blunt end of her scythe, knocking her unconscious almost instantly.

"Well, that wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." Maka sighed, turning around.

"Maka, watch out!" Soul tackled her to the side just as Comet threw an axe their way, missing them by centimetres.

"Soul, get off me you dummy!" She batted at his head, trying to push him off.

Taking the opportunity, he crushed his lips onto hers, sending the Guardian into shock.

"Jerk! You stole my first kiss-"

Soul kissed her again but she kicked him off this time, wiping her mouth. "Not only did you steal my first kiss, but you were stupid enough to take another one!"

"Maka, I love you-" Maka shoved her hands at his mouth, stopping his speech.

"Now isn't the time for love confessions!" She yelled, watching as Comet lifted his axe.

"Maka's right Soul," Patty giggled, her hands glowing green. Large vines rose from the ground; wrapping around Comet's body and axe. He couldn't move or speak, leaving him defenseless.

"Now for the finishing blow!" Patty grinned.

"Don't kill him Patty! We only need to knock them out." Maka yelled, standing up with Soul. He looked embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head, not meeting her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed, clicking her fingers instead. Beautiful white roses appeared on the vines, covering Comet all over. "Now he looks pretty!"

"Jeez, she's messed up." Soul commented, his hands glowing blue.

"Yes, I agree with you there." Maka laughed, swinging her scythe around her head.

Blair charged at Comet, knocking him over. She tapped him with her hoof as a sudden white glow outlined her body before erupting into a bright light, making Maka jump.

"B-Blair!" She cried, finding a human being in front of her. "Blair, is that you?"

A tall girl with very pale skin stood in front of her, staring at Maka with her dark black eyes. She had long white hair that flowed down to her waist, staying completely straight to the ends. She was wearing a basic blue top with matching jeans and grey boots; with a grey cloak over her shoulders. Her ears were pointed at the ends and two large white antlers stood upwards from her head.

"Blair?" Maka asked. "I-Is that your other power!?"

The human reindeer nodded, grunting at her Mistress.

"You look _awesome!_" She grinned, hugging her reindeer.

"That is cool..." Soul chuckled, patting Blair's head.

"Prancer and Donner are knocked out over her!" Tsubaki called over to them, pointing at the two Guardians who were half-hanging out of one of the trees, covered in water.

"How did they get up there!?"

"Tsubaki blew them up with her wind and I sort of nearly drowned them in water. But don't worry, I only stopped their breathing until they grew unconscious!" Blackstar smirked, clapping his hands.

Maka shook her head, turning around.

"Maka, did you really betray us?" Blitzen suddenly appeared out of no where, sitting on Vadrin in the sky.

"Blitzen," Maka looked up at him, gripping her scythe. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Liz and Patty holding a fight between Cupid and Dancer.

"I am no threat," Blitzen said, coming down to her level. "Lord Death has been acting up for years now, his personality changed on the day the city was attacked. I do not trust him when he's like this."

"Then are you willing to join us?" She asked him.

"Of course, brat." He winked, hopping off Vadrin.

"Alright," Maka turned her attention to the twins. She watched as Liz struck the pair of Guardians with her lightning before letting Patty hold them up in a net made of vines and branches high up in the trees. "Blitzen, Blackstar, Patty and Tsubaki, I want you four to go and evacuate the civilians."

"Soul, Liz, we are going to find the witch." She told them before turning towards her reindeer. "Blair, I need you to go to the tower in the North Pole and get Kid out, we need as many allies as possible. And use your new power if needed, Rudolph might be guarding him."

Blair changed back to normal before leaping into the sky.

"Vadrin, go help the white reindeer." Blitzen told his reindeer who followed after Blair, both of them heading to the base high in the sky. "He can breathe fire," he winked at Maka, making her giggle.

"Alright, does everyone know what they're doing?" She asked the gang, getting nods in response. "Good, let's get to it!"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 5th January 2013

**Symm:** I can't believe I managed to upload two chapters! *o* We're getting to the good parts now, the fighting commences! I'm not very good at fight scenes though just to warn you...

Thanks for the reviews:

**yuuki24688, Wildwold101, Hanyoualchemist1!**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Blair sped towards the tower while Vadrin breathed fire at the foes that threatened to stop them from their motive, watching as they fell to the ground like hot flies.

The white reindeer stopped halfway up the tower, looking for Vadrin. She grunted something at him in their special animal language.

Vadrin nodded his furry head before opening his mouth, focusing on the wall. A spark of fire lit up his tongue as it grew and grew; becoming larger by the second. He kept at it until the ball of fire couldn't fit in his mouth anymore, causing him to spit it out.

He shot it right at the centre of the tower, making a large hole through it. Most of the bricks exploded into pieces while the rest fell to the ground, damaging the main base below.

Blair waited for the flames to die down before flying through the gap. She flew around the spiral staircase that led upwards, stopping at a wooden door. She waited for Vadrin to catch up before kicking the door with her back hooves, pushing it to the ground.

Rudolph, one of the nine Guardians stood guard over the door; jumping back when the one opposite dropped down. "Ah, it's the traitor's reindeer." He said as Blair walked in, noticing Vadrin. "But why is Blitzen's-"

Vadrin threw a fire ball at the Guardian which was easily dodged, but gave the reindeer enough time to butt him out the way.

A familiar white light shone around Blair as her form completely disappeared, being replaced by the white-haired beauty. She pulled the two identical knives from the back pocket in her cloak, batting her pale eyelashes.

Rudolph pushed himself from the ground while Vadrin started working on the lock of the cell, blowing a strong stream of fire on the lock.

Blair acted first, charging at him with her one knife high and the other low, focusing on his chest. She threw her arms out but only hit air, her senses on high alert as she listened for Rudolph.

The Guardian appeared from behind and kicked her legs from underneath; but Blair managed save her fall, holding her second knife with her teeth and using her free hand to flip over. Once back on her feet she quickly threw her first knife, retrieving her second from her mouth before throwing that too.

The first knife pinned Rudolph by the sleeve to the far wall as the second pierced through his hand, keeping it lodged to the wall.

Blair leapt through the air and landed on his shoulders, using him as leverage as she retrieved her two knifes, ripping out the one through his hand.

Rudolph let out a cry of pain as the hole through his hand bled continuously, creating a crimson puddle on the floor beside his feet. He tried to grab Blair but she flipped back before he had a chance, landing perfectly on the tips of her feet.

She moved gracefully around the room, dodging every hit he sent her way, not even touching a single piece of hair on her body.

Rudolph had finally had enough of the troublesome reindeer so changed motives, using the wall as leverage as he jumped over the unusual human, grabbing her white antler and ripping it backwards as he fell.

Blair cried from the pull, her antlers were the most sensitive parts of her body. The knives slipped from her hands just as Vadrin broke through the lock on the cell, freeing the leader's son.

Blair landed with a loud crack, staring into the eyes of the Guardian.

Rudolph had picked up one of her knives, smirking down at her as he kept her grounded with his foot; pressing down on her antler.

Tears pricked the human reindeer's eyes, but she held the grunt in the back of her throat, not even daring to show him her pain.

As the Guardian leant down to pierce the reindeer's heart, a yellow glow wrapped around his body, lifting him into the air. Rudolph's body was pushed back by an invisible force, causing his form to crash into the wall. He slid down in an unconscious state, staying out.

Blair took her knife back from the Guardian and pocketed it as well as her other knife, keeping them secure behind her cloak.

Vadrin grunted at her, asking if she was in any pain but the white reindeer shook her head; focusing on the boy with glowing yellow hands.

"Blair, is that you?" He asked as a black bird landed on his shoulder, passing a single white note over. Kid quickly scanned the letter before looking back to the two reindeers. "I guess the help Maka was talking about came quicker than I expected."

Blair snickered at the human, changing back to her animal form. She lowered her back to the boy, waiting for him to climb on before hurrying down the steps with Vadrin; retreating back through the hole they once came through.

* * *

"How do we evacuate the civilians?" Blackstar asked the others, gaping at the many houses around the city. "I mean, there are so many of them!"

"I believe we should knock on every door throughout the city and gather the civilians at the town centre." Blitzen replied, making his way to one of the houses.

"OK, and it would be quicker if we split up." Tsubaki said. "Blackstar, you take the North and Patty, you can take West. Blitzen, you stay here in the East and I'll take the South."

"Great idea!" Patty grinned, pulling the hood of her forest-green cloak over her head. She hurried off, leaving light footprints in the snow as she went.

Blackstar followed after Patty but took a shortcut through one of the alleyways while Blitzen waited for someone to answer the door he had knocked on.

Tsubaki pulled her winter coat tighter around herself, stopping the bitter breeze from entering through the gaps. She ran past Blitzen up the street, heading for the big hill. Once she had gained speed and was over the hill, she was in her designated area.

She went up to the first house on the street, knocking urgently on the door. A few minutes later the door was opened by a woman in her middle thirties, wearing a loose pair of jeans and top.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I have news." Tsubaki said. "You and your family must evacuate to the town centre for a powerful witch has entered the city!"

"W-What!" The woman gasped, holding her hands to her chest. "Did Lord Death send you?"

"Yes," the girl lied. "You must pack your things and hurry over there straight away."

"Alright, thank you very much!" The woman hurried back inside, fluttering around in a panick.

Meanwhile, Blackstar was already on his fifth house, but had come across a problem. The man in the house was refusing to leave, shouting colourful words at the water boy.

"Sir, you really need to get to the town centre otherwise the witch will kill you." Blackstar told the man.

"No! What good is it for me to go to the town centre when the witch could attack us at any time!?" The aggressive man yelled, tensing his fists.

"I can protect you, I have magic." Blackstar showed him a small orb of water in his glowing hand. "See?"

"Y-You're an illegal magician!" The man yelled, stepping back. "You were all supposed to be dead!"

Blackstar cursed under his breath as the man tried to shut the door on him, not getting very far. Blackstar had shoved his foot into the frame, stopping the door from going anything further. He pushed it open as he stalked after the man, grabbing him by the collar. "Listen here," he growled. "If you ever say anything like that about me or any of my friends then I will personally kill you myself."

"Let go!" He cried. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Just get your ass down to the town centre," he shoved him back and walked away from the door, heading towards the next house.

The man quickly grabbed as much as he could in the given time, shoving it all into a sack which was slung over his shoulder as he ran after the boy; not bothering to close the door as he departed.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 10th January 2013

**Symm: **I started school on Monday and the week has dragged like hell, I've just been so tired! So I'm sorry for taking so long with the updates, plus my dad cancelled sky and it went today so I've been bored as hell :(

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**BooBearPurpleHead, WarAngel24, Hanyoualchemist1,**

**Karkat101, suvra2001, animelover12024,**

**Wildwolf101, squirtlepokemon215, Gir01298,**

**lizzy. martin. 5209, anna114, cjsylvester, yuuki24688!**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Where do you think the witch would be heading?" Maka asked as she ran across the deserted street, staying ahead of her two friends.

"To Lord Death I suppose, but he disappeared earlier on." Soul sighed, keeping up with her.

"Maybe she went to the North Pole?" Liz suggested. "She might think that Death went there since she doesn't know that he's somewhere in the city."

"I don't think she can reach the base. It's so high, not even her broom could get her there!" Maka grinned, halting to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked, grabbing her hand.

"He made it!" She said happily, looking up at the sky.

A small speck of white made its way down to her, carrying a figure. The white reindeer came into view as she settled down on the ground, lowering her back so Kid could climb off.

Vadrin landed beside her, staying close as a cool breeze blew their way.

"Jack Frost," Death the Kid strolled over to the boy, passing Maka with a single glance. "You really are an asshole sometimes," he clenched his fist and punched Soul across the jaw.

Soul didn't fight back, he simply stood there, waiting for the next blow. But there wasn't another one.

"K-Kid, what was that for!?" Maka yelled, shielding Soul.

Soul placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's fine," he turned to Kid. "Do what you want, I understand what this is about."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked, confusion sweeping her face.

"Just stay out of the way," he pushed her towards Liz who wrapped her arm around Maka's waist; reassuring her it was going to be OK.

"This," Kid clenched his fist. "Is for kidnapping Maka!" He punched Soul in the chest, not making the boy flinch one bit. "This is for getting her into danger," he hit in the shoulder, pushing him back. "And this is for being an asshole to her for these past years!" He swung his leg around, hitting him square in the head.

Soul slumped to the ground, wiping away the trickle of blood from his chin. "Fair enough," he ruffled his hair before pushing himself up. Soul shoved his hand out, waiting for him to accept it.

Kid sighed, grabbing Soul's hand. "A treaty it is."

"K-Kid..." Maka stuttered, shaking off Liz's arm. "What was all that about?"

"Just some guy stuff Maka, nothing to worry about." Soul grumbled, walking over to her. He shot a glare at Kid again, pulling her onward.

"What is with you and hand holding today?" She mumbled, letting him pull her.

Soul shrugged his shoulders as the gang followed after them, staying close behind. "Can you sense the witch anywhere?" He asked after a while, getting bored of walking around.

"I'll see if I can find her soul," Maka closed her eyes, peering through the darkness of her mind. The souls of her friends illuminated around her as well as Blair's and Vadrin's unusual purple ones. She delved deeper into her senses and found what she was looking for, the dark soul of a witch.

Maka snapped her eyes open in a flash, yanking Soul with her as she ran down the street, staying focused on where she sensed the soul. Kid and Liz followed behind while the two reindeer's flew in the sky, following Maka as she took a few sharp turns through small alleyways and around large buildings.

She finally stopped, using the snow to her advantage as she hid behind a pile of it, beckoning for her friends to follow suit. She felt the witch's soul a couple of metres away, filling her body with dread as she inclined her head, staring straight into the eyes of the witch.

A large arrow shot her way, making her instincts kick in. She pushed Soul to the side and ducked behind a nearby car, keeping Soul down as the arrow exploded nearby the pile of snow they were just behind.

"Little Guardian, I know you're there." The witch's voice boomed, sending a shiver up her spine.

Kid and Liz hurried over to her and Soul, asking if they were alright. Maka shook her head, standing up.

"Maka?"

"Witch, you need to get out of here now otherwise I'll destroy you." The Guardian smirked from beneath her fringe.

"Oh really?" She cackled. "I'd like to see you try!"

"It will be my pleasure." She looked up, grabbing her steel pipe from her thigh. "You with me?" She turned to her friends.

"Ready when you are," Liz grinned, her hands glowing a vibrant pink.

"We're with you," Kid said, combing his hair back.

"Always," Soul showed off his shark-like teeth, illuminating his hands with blue.

"Then let's go!" Maka flicked her wrist, extending the hidden scythe in one swift movement, running through the snow towards the witch. "You die today!" She twirled her scythe around her head as she leapt through the air, bringing it down on the witch.

But the witch already saw her coming and back-handed her with ease, sending her flying back through the snow.

"You alright Maka!" Soul yelled as Liz called to her lightning, bringing the energy overhead.

"I'm fine," she growled; brushing away the snow. "Just focus on the witch!"

Liz brought her lightning down upon the witch, creating a circle of light around her form while Kid summoned his magic, wrapping a warm yellow glow around the nearby trees.

He became their puppeteer as he commanded them to move, constructing their branches. They swayed together to an anonymous rhythm; extending their branches out and linking them, forming a circle around the witch.

The lightning struck down on the trees, lighting their branches with fire as they continued to sway.

Soul froze the trees as they threw the fire at the witch, letting it rain down on her stiff form. He froze the witch with the fire, connecting her to the trees in a large circular rune to trap her.

Maka watched from the sidelines, not believing what she saw. The witch isn't weak, she can deflect their efforts with ease, so why is she just standing there? That was when the Guardian noticed the flickering black arrows posted behind each of her friends, sparking her to life.

"Get away, now!" She yelled at them but it was too late, for the arrows had already stopped flickering, exploding around them.

Maka watched one by one as her friends were thrown back into the air, landing painfully in the snow. She gritted her teeth and ran at the pile of ice the witch stood frozen in, watching as it broke into thousands of pieces.

She deflected the pieces of bark and ice, focusing on the witch who smirked at her as she raised her scythe, slashing it across her chest.

The attack didn't have any sort of impact on her, so Maka changed tactics, thrusting the end of the scythe through her stomach instead.

A dark light surrounded the witch, making its way up Maka's arm. Moments later, Maka was already covered with the glowing magic, engulfing her into the darkness.

A flashback played as she watched the scene through her eyes, showing the city in ruin and panick.

_Death City stood in dispair as a pair of illegal magicians casted their ice powers over the city. Half of the city was already frozen, taking hostage of the people in every building. A small crowd of people ran through the deserted streets; trying to avoid the ice. But a few of the stragglers got lost behind and came in contact with the ice, freezing them all over._

_The city was filled with many frozen humans, all looking like beautiful ice sculptures that glistened when the light hit them._

_"That's right my puppets!" The witch cackled, controlling the two humans with the magical ice powers. "Destroy the city for me!"_

_The figures strengthened their powers, searching for a _certain _couple._

_"Find Kami and Spirit Albarn. They should know where Lord Death is," the witch spoke to her puppets, urging them on._

_The man and woman, also known as Kori and Yuki, let their ice powers go, leaving the field of ice to grow on its own. They ran the opposite way, spotting a familiar red-head who was carrying a small bundle in his arms._

_"Found them, mistress." Kori told the witch, running after them with Yuki._

_They lost sight of them when they entered the woods, but soon found them again with luck, not finding the bundle in Spirit's arms anymore._

_"Where is Lord Death?" Yuki demanded, his eyes a pure black from the witch's power._

_"You know we can't tell you that, Yuki!" Spirit yelled, clutching his wife's hand._

_"What has happened to you both? You were fine this morning!" Kami cried, not knowing why her friends had had a sudden change of attitude. "And where is Soul?"_

_"Soul, we know of no one by that name." Kori said blankly. "Medusa is our only Mistress."_

_"M-Medusa!? You mean the witch that was banished-"_

_"Do not speak of our Mistress' past!" Yuki cut Kami off. "You will either tell us where Lord Death is or we will kill you!"_

_"I guess that death is the only option for us," Spirit sighed, glowing a vibrant grey. He changed into his weapon form for Kami to hold, gripping his hilt tightly as she waited for her friends to attack._

_"We will kill that witch so you won't be under her control anymore!" Kami yelled as Yuki shot a spear of ice at her._

_Kami flipped Spirit around, blocking the attack as she charged at the couple. "Come back to us!" She swung Spirit around in one simple movement, slashing Yuki's arm._

_Kori spreaded a large sheet of ice underneath Kami's feet, catching her off guard._

_She slipped back, dropping Spirit as her head came into impact with the frozen floor, fracturing her skull. She grew dazed and couldn't move her body, giving her opponents an opening._

_Yuki dropped a large piece of ice onto Kami's chest which pierced through her heart, killing her instantly._

_"Kami!" Spirit cried, running towards his wife._

_Kori took the opportunity to kill him as well, shooting thousands of ice spears through his body. His skin was pierced with the many blades, covering him like a blanket as his dead body slumped to the ground, landing beside his deceased wife._

_"Mistress, now what should we do-"_

_A pair of pale hands wrapped around the woman's neck, snapping it to the side. A distinguished 'click' could be heard as her neck was torn out of place before her body was thrown to the ground._

_"You are both useless now," Medusa smirked, plunging her hand into Yuki's chest. For a brief moment, Yuki's eyes returned to their normal icy blue before turning grey as his heart was ripped from his chest._

_"Medusa, you have killed and tormented _too_ many people." Lord Death appeared behind her, closing his hand around her throat._

_"This is all of your fault, Death." Medusa smirked, allowing him to pick her up by the neck. She wasn't affected by the short gasps of oxygen she got through her closed throat, and continued to stare into the shinigmai's eyes. "You were the one who banished my kind to the outside."_

_"That's because you tried to kill me and threatened my city once before. I had no choice but to get rid of you," he tightened his hold. "You are the last one of your kind of course."_

_"Shut up! The others died because they were weak!" She shrieked. "They couldn't handle the tough weather conditions, I survived because I was stronger than them!"_

_"Today you will die for your convictions. You ruined half of my city, used two innocent people's powers against themselves and even killed two of my colleagues!" He threw her body into a nearby wall like a rag doll, watching as she collapsed to the ground._

_"I curse you Death!" She cackled. "Your personality will become polar, the complete opposite!" She threw a ball of black dust at the shinigami, engulfing him whole. Something changed in his eyes, giving the witch enough time to escape._

_"I will get my revenge on you soon, Death!"_

Maka froze as the image disappeared from her mind, her fingers going numb. Tears streamed down her face from the witch's flashback, tearing her heart to pieces. "Y-You killed my parents..." They hadn't disappeared that day, they had been killed. She wasn't deserted, she became an orphan that very day when her parents broke their promise, dying at the hands of a witch. The game of hide and seek was over.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Maka screamed, ripping her scythe from the witch's chest. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" She cried, swinging mercilessly at the witch.

"M-Maka, what do you mean she killed your parents?" Soul asked, panick stricken from the words his friend spouted. He pushed himself from the ground, ignoring the scrapes and bruises he had recieved.

"She killed my parents," she huffed, taking another swing at the witch. "And even took the lives of yours!" She cried, her vision becoming blurred from the tears.

Liz gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth as the news sank in. "That's horrible!"

"W-What..?" Soul's body grew weak.

Kid lay unconscious on the ground still, and Blair and Vadrin stayed beside him as a shield, getting ready to act at the right time.

"She's right Soul," the witch smirked. "Medusa is the name I go by, and I used your parents as puppets to succeed in my plan!" She laughed evilly.

"Damn you!" Soul yelled, clenching his fists in anger. "Why did you kill them!?"

Medusa knocked Maka to the side, winding her as she kept ahold of her scythe; crashing into a vacant car. "Lord Death banished my kind to the outskirts of the city when we tried to take over. But the others died from the lack of food and shelter, making me the last witch alive." Her eyes went dark. "I used your parents Soul, as my own puppets to ruin the city. I got them to freeze everything in their path, and even made them kill Maka's parents."

"You should have died with your kind," Soul growled.

"Yes, but I didn't." She giggled. "I survived and cursed Death, swapping his personality so that his hardships would be passed on down to his people."

"I hate you," Maka clenched her scythe, her eyes becoming red and puffy from the tears.

"I know, dear. That's the fun of it!" She grinned. "Anyway, today is the day where I get my revenge on Death. I will destroy his city properly this time, and will kill every last human in this place!" Her body glowed with a thick black.

Sleek black shadows shot out from her body, all carrying weapons made out of dark magic. They shot passed the magicians through the streets, heading for the citizens.

"Go my shadow warriers, kill them all!" Medusa cackled, sending them through the city. They blended in with the buildings, staying hidden as they crept away with a quick pace, leaving the magicians to stare in panick as they disappeared.

* * *

**Postign Date:** 17th January 2013

**Symm:** We finally have snow! :D I've been waiting for it to come for ages! We didn't have any over Christmas which was quite sad, but the drifts of snow began to fall two days ago, and now we've got some that has stuck to the ground. It's been snowing on and off all day today, so I'm hoping that there won't be any school tomorrow ^-^ But I got hit with a snowball yesterday made out of ice. It hit the side of my head, which is hurting right now. It went swollen and I think it might have a bruise soon. The mark on my head looks like the Eiffle Tower, and I'm not joking! :( Everyone keeps targeting me and my friends!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Gir01298, midnight03, squirtlepokemon215,**

**anna114, doctorwhodt21, suvra2001,**

**cjsylvester, yuuki24688!**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"B-Blair!" Maka yelled to her white reindeer. "Take Vadrin and Liz, follow the shadows!"

Blair scooped Liz up before she could protest and flew into the sky, staying close to Vadrin as they chased after the shadows.

"Soul, we need to work together!" She called over to her friend. "Working solo just won't do," she gripped the hilt of her scythe.

A long streak of glowing fire lit up around the weapon, covering her hands with the red glow.

Soul lit up his hands with blue as he formed his sword from the ice, wrapping his fingers around the clear handle. "Let's do this," he smirked, edging closer to Maka.

"Definitely," she said as the blaze from the fire blew her hair around in a crazed whirlwind, reflecting off her emerald irises.

They both started through the snow, walking around in half circles towards the witch.

Medusa's arm glowed as the black snake tattoo etched into her skin began to move, slithering towards the end of her wrist. "Go Lhebi!" The snake exploded from her wrist, landing neatly in the snow while Medusa summoned her magic; calling for her broom.

"We need to get her now before she gets away!" Maka shouted to Soul.

"Right," he nodded, running towards the snake.

The ugly creature multiplied itself before each of it's clones sprang at the two magicians. They bared their fangs simultaneously, aiming for their precious arteries.

Maka growled under her breath, summoning more fire before swinging her scythe around in a full circle, shooting balls of flickering fire at the snakes.

Most of them evaporated from the blaze, but Soul took care of the rest, freezing them with his ice. The real snake spat it's venom at them, rattling it's tail in anger.

"I'll take care of the snake, you go after the witch." Soul said when Medusa's broom flew over to her, waiting for her to get on.

"Deal!" Maka ran around the snake, grabbing onto a frozen pipe that connected to the guttering of a nearby house, hauling herself up. She ran after the witch who flew ahead on her broom, over the rooftops of the houses. "Get back here, witch!" Maka sprinted across the roof of the house, leaping across the gap and landing awkwardly onto the opposite rooftop. "Damn, why did she have to go the difficult way?"

Back on the ground, Soul was recovering from a bite wound, wiping the black blood from his shoulder. He raised his sword and sliced through the snake's tail, making it let out a high screech.

The creature sprang once again at the boy but Soul was ready, holding his sword straight as the snake split into two; disappearing behind. "I hate snakes," he growled, making his way up the house Maka had climbed up. "She had better of not killed the witch already, I want to get my revenge as well." He sighed, running after them across the slippery roof with his sword.

* * *

A crowd of people stood in the middle of the town centre, all shivering from the bitter wind that blew past them through the gaps of people. Patty and Tsubaki stood at the front of the crowd while Blitzen and Blackstar stayed at the back, keeping an eye out for the witch.

"Everyone, we need to evacuate you to the outskirts of the city, it's the safest place right now!" Tsubaki told them, waving them forward.

"But that's where the illegal magicians live, we can't go there!" A woman yelled.

"Don't you know what we are?" Patty giggled. "We are illegal magicians!" Her hands glowed green as she produced a daisy from thin air, showing the crowd with a pleasing smile.

"Run away! They'll try to kill us!" Someone yelled, trying to get everyone to go back.

Blackstar went to shout at them to turn around, but a large black shadow caught his attention. It stayed still on the wall, growing bigger by the second. "What is that?"

The shadow expanded as hundreds of shadow warriors came out from the wall, surrounding the crowd of people.

"Everyone stay here, we'll protect you!" Blitzen yelled, pulling out a thin stick.

"What can you do with that!?" A man laughed.

"You'll see," Blitzen smirked at the stick extended, forming a golden bow. "And I'm one of Lord Death's Guardians, so I'd watch what you say around me if you don't mind."

"I'll form a shield around us!" Tsubaki said, her hands glowing grey. A gust of wind appeared out of nowhere, blowing around them in a flurry. A few of the shadow warriors got caught and ended up being taken by the wind, getting thrown out of the top.

Blackstar, Patty and Blitzen stayed on the outside, following slowly after the crowd as they began to make their way to the wall.

Blackstar summoned his water with his glowing blue hands, throwing the orbs at the shadows. When the orbs were close enough they changed shape, turning into tiny daggers that pierced through them. The warriors that were hit shattered into thousands of pieces, leaving trails of black glass behind.

Blitzen and Patty defended the opposite side, working together. Patty strung up the shadows while Blitzen shot at them with his bow, using his Guardian magic as a substitute for the arrows.

"Hey, 'sis!" Liz shouted as she appeared on Blair's back, bringing a dark cloud with her overhead. "You need some backup?"

"Yes please~" Patty giggled as she strung another shadow warrior up with her flower net.

"OK!" Liz turned her attention to the reindeer. "Blair, let me hop onto Vadrin's back, that way you can use your other form." She winked, hopping over onto the other reindeer.

Blair threw a few of the baubles from her antlers, using mostly the black ones since they acted like bombs. But she quickly changed tactics when she found that the baubles had hardly any effect on them.

A white glow appeared around Blair as she changed into her human form, landing neatly in the snow as the warriors charged at her. They were destroyed in seconds as Blair pulled out her blades, slashing at their vital points.

Vadrin breathed his fire upon the ones that threatened to jump at them, burning them to a crisp while Liz shot at the remaining few with her lightning.

"They're dead!" One of the civilians cried with joy. "We don't need to go."

"But that was too easy," Tsubaki said, keeping her wind shield up. "What if they-"

The shards of glass formed back together, recreating the shadow warriors.

"Damn!" Blackstar yelled, throwing more water orbs at them. "They revived themselves!"

"Everyone stay together!" Patty instructed the crowd, creating a vine web around the wind as extra protection. "It looks like it's not over after all."

* * *

"Kid, are you alright?" Lord Death asked his son, shaking his shoulders. "You need to wake up."

Kid rubbed his eyes, blinking away the darkness as he stared into his father's dark eyes. "What are you doing here?" He looked around. "And where did everyone go?"

"They went after Medusa," he sighed, helping his son up.

"Then we have to go after them!" Kid went to run but his father stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"It's too dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt!" He yelled.

"You want your personality to change back right?" Kid growled, getting a nod from the shinigami. "Then let's go and help them!"

"But why would you help me? I've been horrible to you."

"It's the witch's fault that you were like that, not your own. And as much as I hate your cheerful and hyper side, it's the real you and I don't want you to change that." Kid grinned, pulling his father with him as he set out after his friends.

"Thank you, son."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 22nd January 2013

**Symm:** We're nearing the end of the story :( This has been my favourite story to write so far, I hope you will all stick with me till the end! ;)

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**squirtlepokemon215, Hanyoualchemist1, JosephineX,**

**suvra2001, BooBearPurpleHead, fairygirl123,**

**enala, enalaredring, cjsylvester,**

**ILOVEDEATHTHEKID, anita, yuuki24688,**

**Iresha, anna114!**

**anita: hehe thank you ;)**

**ILOVEDEATHTHEKID: Thank you!**

**enala: Not in this story :D**

**enalaredring: Btw, is the Guest login above your other name? Thanks for all the reviews!**

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

**WARNING: **A slight bit of gore, but it's only a few lines in the story :)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Hey! I said wait!" Maka growled, landing on the next rooftop. "It's not fair if you keep running!" She pushed herself up, sprinting across the slippery slates while holding her flickering scythe over her shoulder.

"Hm, you'll have to catch me." Medusa snickered, flying onward.

"_Grrr_!" Maka swung her scythe, sending a large ball of fire at the witch.

Medusa let out a laugh as she dodged the ball with ease, stopping in the air. "You'll have to do better than tha-" Another fireball shot at the witch, knocking her off her broom.

"Right on target," Maka giggled; running towards the fallen broom that continued to burn from the flames, leaving bits of ash behind.

Medusa climbed to her feet, dismissing the burnt flesh on her body. She wiped the blood from her cheek, flicking the droplets to the ground. "Bring it, Guardian."

Maka charged forward before leaping into the air, bringing her scythe down on the witch. An explosion of fire and snow blew up around them making a cloud of smoke that covered them whole.

The witch sprung out, unaffected by the attack. She produced a large black arrow as Maka jumped out from the smoke, bringing her scythe down.

Medusa blocked the attack with her arrow, holding her stance. They continued to push against each others weapons until one of them had to give up.

Maka grunted from the strain and had no other choice than to release her hold, letting the witch push her back. She flipped back and landed on her feet, jumping back straight away to get another hit on the witch.

But the witch pounced into the air as Maka came crashing down onto the roof, rolling down the slates. Her body dropped off just as she slammed her scythe into the guttering, keeping her up. She hung there while the witch landed barefoot on the chimney of the house, smirking down at her.

"Bye, bye~" She grinned as Maka's hands slipped, her body becoming weightless as it dropped to the ground.

Just as she thought it was over, a hand reached out just in time, gripping her wrist as she was pulled up. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks Soul." Maka smirked, ripping her scythe from the roof.

Soul nodded, standing from his position with Maka as they both glared at the witch.

"I see your backup has arrived," Medusa said, crouching down on the chimney. "Two against one isn't fair, you know."

Maka ignored her comment, twisting her scythe around her head in quick motions, almost becoming a blur from the speed.

Soul recognised her move so decided to help, holding his sword in one hand as he glazed the spinning scythe with his ice, creating an extra source of power for the Guardian.

Maka nodded at Jack Frost before letting her scythe loose, watching as it flew towards the witch.

Medusa reached for the soaring weapon to try and catch it but failed as it sliced through her fingers in one fellow swoop before returning to the Guardian.

Drops of blood fell to the snow, staining it with large patches. Seconds later, her three fingers dropped to the ground, sinking into the snow as the witch let out an ear-piercing scream. She clutched at her hand as it continued to bleed, caressing her remaining finger and thumb.

Taking advantage of the situation, Soul charged at the witch while Maka stopped her scythe from spinning, recharging the fire. The white-haired boy pierced through the witch's chest, twisting his ice sword around to cause as much pain and damage as possible.

Medusa knocked him back with her hand, sending him flying over the rooftops; ripping out the sword from her chest. "You shall pay," her eyes flared with vengeance.

Maka glanced back at Soul to find that he was fine, turning her attention to the witch.

Medusa threw her arrow at Maka which was easily dodged, falling to the floor.

"Nice try," Maka winked, making a run at the witch.

But the witch raised her good hand, raising the arrow when Maka leapt into the air, pulling the arrow towards her.

The tip of the black arrow pierced through her back, sending a wave of shock through her body. She pulled the arrow out and collapsed to the ground, dropping her scythe as the flames went out.

Medusa summoned her arrow back to her and plunged it into the top of the chimney. The black arrow moved to the edge of the chimney, wrapping around the square structure as it made its way to Maka's form, reaching her fast.

It twirled around in a tight circle behind her, raising from the ground as it went to strike through Maka's heart.

At the last minute, Soul blocked the arrow with his newly formed sword, cutting it to threads as he landed beside Maka, rolling her over. "You're bleeding!"

"I-I'll be fine," the Guardian spat out blood, using Soul as leverage to help her stand. "It's just a cut."

"Now's not the time to be courageous, let me handle her while you rest-"

"You're not taking all the glory, sharky." She grinned, grabbing his hand as well as her scythe.

Her body glowed with red as a large flame surrounded her body, forming the shape of her soul.

Soul did the same, except his was blue with sharp edges on the outside.

The two ends near the top flickered before twirling around each other, linking together as their souls clashed.

An explosion of blue and red went off, shooting rays of fire and ice around them. The two magicians shot through the air with their weapons raised high, drawing their power in while their souls allowed them to fly; taking them straight towards the witch.

Medusa didn't have to time to block and was thrown back from their power.

The scythe and ice sword pierced through her body, pinning her to the roof as the power flared around them like lightning, shooting into the witch ever few seconds until she became paralyzed.

A large white orb shot passed the two linked teenagers, hitting the witch in the centre of her chest. The white wrapped around her like string before tightening; burning her with its flames.

Maka and Soul ripped their weapons from the witch's chest, releasing each others hands and jumping out the way.

Lord Death stood behind them with his hand outstretched. Small amounts of smoke emitted from his palm before disappearing. "There goes the finishing blow."

Kid stepped out from behind him, smiling at Maka and Soul. "You two were great!"

"T-Thanks," Maka bowed her head, feeling the effect of her wound. Her knees buckled as she collapsed to the ground, keeping her shaking hands out to keep herself from falling any further.

"Maka!" Soul and Kid both reached for her, scowling at each other.

"She's mine," Soul snarled, showing off his sharp teeth for a warning.

Kid's brows knitted together and he let out a sigh of frustration. "Fine," he stepped back, allowing Soul to cradle Maka in his arms.

Maka struggled to stay awake, the pain was excruciating and her vision was growing blurred. "I-It's finally over, huh?"

"Yeah," Soul rested his head against her's as she closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep as her body slumped against his chest.

Lord Death watched as Medusa's body turned to ashes, leaving a smudge of black in the snow. "Let's get her back to the infirmary." He turned towards his son. "Will you bring the others back?" A dull glow surrounded his body before lifting up a grey cloud from his chest, vanishing into the air. "The curse, it's finally gone."

"That's great!" Kid grinned. "I'll gladly collect them," he hopped off the roof onto a hover-board; speeding away in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Tsubaki, hang in there!" Blackstar yelled, noticing how pale she looked.

"R-Right..." She raised her hands, taking in shallow breathes.

Patty and Blitzen continued to use their teamwork against the shadow warriors, strengthening their attacks in hopes of them not reviving. But it was no use, for they continued to come back every time they died.

"Why don't they die!?" Liz yelled, striking a few of them with her lightning. "How can we-"

A bright light cut her off as the warriors became overwhelmed with the light, exploding into tiny pieces before disappearing beneath the snow.

"W-What happened?" Blitzen yelled, returning his bow to its orginal size.

"They vanished," Patty murmured, releasing her vine web from around the civilians.

Kid appeared on his hover-board, lowering himself to the ground. "Are you all OK?"

"Yes, we're fine, just a few injuries but nothing life threatening." Liz said, climbing down from Vadrin's back.

Blair sniffed the air before returning to her normal form, watching as Tusbaki's body wavered.

"Why did the shadow warriors vanish?" Blackstar asked the young shinigami.

"Medusa is dead," Tsubaki smiled before collapsing, answering the question before Kid had a chance to. Her body came into contact with the snow and her wind shield cut off, freeing the civilians.

"T-Tsubaki!" Blackstar ran over to her, checking her pulse. "Phew, she only passed out."

"Everyone, you are free to go back to your homes, the threat has been dealt with." Kid told them, waiting for them to depart before turning back to the others. "We can now leave."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 23rd January 2013

**Symm:** I can't believe it! There's only one chapter left after this :'o I LOVE THIS STORY TO PIECES! I managed to upload this today because I had no school because of the snow :) The last chapter will be up soon!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Iresha, squirtlepokemon215, enala,**

**darkangel565, cjsylvester, Hanyoualchemist1!**

**enala: Thanks!**

**You better come back for the last chapter- Or I'll take your Soul _and_ CRY!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Final Chapter**

_2 weeks later..._

Maka stood beside a large cherry blossom tree, almost out of breath from the game of tag her and Soul had played on their way up here. She trod carefully passed the blue and white roses, not wanting to step on them.

Soul caught up with her, grabbing her sleeve as he pulled himself up.

Vixen smiled at him, pulling him towards the tree. They stayed hidden beneath the branches; trying to regain their breath.

"You know, mama and papa's grave suits this little hill nicely." Maka smiled, leaning against the cherry blossom. She glanced down at the marble grave stone, holding her parent's names.

"You were right in choosing this spot," Soul wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah," she watched as the petals from the cherry blossoms fell around them, fluttering in the gentle wind. "Even though their bodies aren't here, I feel that they can finally rest now."

"And so can my parents," Soul smirked, nodding at the back of the grave where his own parent's names lay encrypted.

"It seems like yesterday when Death City was attacked," Maka sighed, moving away from the tree. She stopped near the edge of the hill that overlooked the city. "I keep picturing the city in ruin."

"Don't worry, you're not the only one. It will take a while for everyone to turn back to normal." Soul reassured her, standing beside her.

"Hm," she settled down on the grass, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I'm just glad that the city is back to what it was."

Soul clicked his tongue, nodding along with her statement. "It's good that Death allowed us magicians back into the city."

"I know! Kid hit it off with the Thompson sisters, they're living with him as we speak!" The Guardian giggled, leaning against Soul.

"Even Blackstar and Tsubaki are in the city, they're enjoying their lives by the look of it." He smirked. "Blair is too, right?"

"That's right, Lord Death let her into the base as a permanent Guardian reindeer. The other Guardians are on break while Klaus has been put in charge with his reindeer, Vadrin," she smiled. "And Death himself has become more cheerful since the witch's curse has been lifted. I've seen him visiting this dodgy coffee shop in the bad part of time at the same time for the past two weeks. He sings random songs with the owner who plays a sitar."

"He really has turned back to his cheerful self." Soul chuckled. "At least he doesn't go down to Chupacabra's."

"That's true...I guess everything really is changing."

"But it's a good change." Soul patted her head. "C-Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Jack Frost." Maka winked, making the boy laugh.

"Ahem," he wrapped his hands around her own, forming a blue glow around them. "Maka Albarn, I've liked you for a long time now."

Maka's eyes widened at his words, knowing what was coming next. "So you finally found a good moment for your love confession?" She giggled.

"D-Don't ruin the moment!" He stuttered, blushing deeply. "W-Will you answer my question from before?"

"You mean the one at that time where I had to stop you since we would have been killed?"

"Y-Yeah," he gulped, opening her hands to reveal a beautiful rose made out of ice.

"Oh, Soul." She whispered, clutching the rose. "My answer is yes, I love you."

"I love you too," he pulled her in close, pressing his lips to hers. "I really love you," he nuzzled her neck, caressing her cheek.

"Thank you for the rose," she whispered into his ear, sending goosebumps around his body.

"If you think about it," he pulled her onto his lap. "Our life over the past few weeks has been like a fairytale."

"What, like Beauty and the Beast?" She suggested. "Surely not for I would be a better candidate for the Beast than you," she poked his cheek.

"Hey!" He poked her back. "I didn't mean that our life has been linked to an existing fairytale, I thought that this was our very _own_ one."

"Oh, now it makes sense. And that's really sweet," she fiddled with her pigtail.

"Do you think today could be a new start for us?"

"Soul, what are you saying!?" She hugged him. "We already started it when we placed our parents graves here."

"You're right," he kissed her, running his tongue across the bottom of her teeth.

"W-What are you doing!" She pulled away flustered, covering her mouth.

"Hoho, what's this? Have I found one of your weaknesses Maka?" He teased her, prying her fingers away.

"No-" He did it again, tightening his hold so she couldn't pull away.

"Ne, you are such a pervert!" She breathed.

"No, I'm just an overaffectionate boyfriend." He corrected her.

"Shut up," she snickered.

"I think we've come to the end of our fairytale," he rested his head on her shoulder. "This is my peaceful tranquility."

"Soul, you've got it all wrong." Maka smirked, staring into his crimson eyes. "This is just the beginning."

"I guess it is," he pulled her back with him as he lay down, looking up at the darkened sky. The stars sparkled in their individual pairs, creating various constellations.

They lay there for a while, watching the sun rise from behind the hills, bringing light to the sky once again. There were no clouds, just a peaceful orange light that spread throughout the city, casting bright rays onto the windows of the buildings, reflecting them elsewhere.

"It's the start of a new day." Maka smiled, holding his hand as the wind blew her ash blonde hair around, making it curl at the ends.

"And the start of a new life."

_The End_

* * *

**Posting Date:** 27th January 2013

**Symm:** And there we have it, we're finally at our end! I want to thank everyone for their reviews, addings and pm's! I really appreciate it :D I hope you'll all stick with me for my other stories, it would be great if you could. It took me a while to think of an ending, even though the chapter isn't as long as the others, I think it's a sweet ending for this story. Everyone's at peace! Thanks again everyone, I love you all! You're brilliant! See you soon, hopefully ^-^

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**DemonKing537, wildninja1, WildWolf101,**

**cjsylvester, BooBearPurpleHead, carra. leppard,**

**Iresha, yuuki24688!**

**DemonKing537: I didn't cry! Thank you, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for coming back- I won't take your Soul...for now.**


End file.
